Diabolik Lovers? More like Diabolik Idiots
by Flamefenrir645
Summary: Veronica Komori is fed up. Completely and utterly fed up. Done. As if being carted off to a mansion in the middle of nowhere to live with distant relatives wasn't enough, she finds those distant relatives are actually bloodsucking perverted mosquitos bent on ravishing her quite lovable yet scatterbrained older sister. Great, just great. And what's this about not being human?
1. Encountering the mosquitos

Veronica Komori

I groaned as I leant back against the window, tired not to mention bored as anything .Sitting across from me was my older sister Yui, who unlike me was quite content with the fact that our adoptive father had literally kicked us out of his home.

Work over seas my ass.

I wasn't that affected since I wasn't really living with them in the first place , having ditched the church when I was nine. But I hadn't expected the oh so special and faithful follower of God Seiji Komori to abandon his dutiful daughter as well. Well guess you can't judge a priest by his bible.

Anyways I groaned painfully again. Why did I have to go his 'distant but beloved' relatives. I wasn't even considered his daughter anymore and he sure as he'll wasn't my daddy. As for the 'distant' relatives for he knows they could be the sadistic rapists.

Ah the joys of life.

My older but much more naive sister chuckled at my torment and patted my head in a way she thought was comforting but only further agitated me,as it only served to reminded me of a certain obnoxious priest.

I shifted , recoiling from her delicate touch not because of the intentions of being rude,but because I was not very fond of physical touch. It seemed that she understood for once and smiled tenderly at me.

It was pathetic smiles like these that only deigned to make my already hard life harder. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister... but anyone sane can observe and say that my sister is prone to being a naive scatterbrain at times.

A lovable naive scatterbrain.

Hmm...that sounds better.

"Oh Ronnie! Isn't it great father sent us to meet our relatives" Yui exclaimed in a very small voice. Did I mention you're not supposed to be loud back at church?

"Yeah... isn't it..."

I drawled out in sarcasm. Yui however being the scatterbrain she is didn't notice and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"It's going to be great with them! I omder if their priests? I hope father will get his work done quickly so he can join us later! Though I wonder why father never spoke of them before..."

Yui said...something but by that time I had tuned our my sister's voice,as I didn't want to reply in,anyway that would result in her getting hurt. She was very sensitive regarding the priest AKA her darling daddy. However the second last comment nearly blew me up.Gee Yui...you'd think something like this would be suspicious; since when has the church job ever offered overseas work? Last I checked, priests stuck to their churches like blood sucking leeches.

No offense.

But my ever so amazing sister never thought about it and just happily packed her bags as soon as she heard the news. At least that's what I imagined it. I, on the other hand threw a fit; punched a few nuns; ran away to the circus.(just kidding) and still ended up in the same boat as Yui.

I still don't know why that priest was so determined to send me with Yui. Last I checked I wasn't living with them. I was only his daughter in surname. And I am happy to say in nothing else.

I must have fallen asleep somewhere during my musings as the next thing my ears heard was Yui's soft yet shrill voice calling my name and one of her dainty hands shaking me awake.

"Ronnie? We're here..."

"Five more minutes Nana..."

I heard a giggle and the absurdity of someone laughing at me compelled me to open eyes, my violet orbs shining. Unfortunately instead of Nana (my heraldess caretaker) waking me up for a steaming cup of hot chocolate in my house twas only Yui as she stood in front of me as I sat in the fancy limousine.

As soon as Yui saw my open eyes she turned away fixing her hair and clothing after she stepped out of the extravagant car while I grumbled profanities under my breath that, if heard would have resulted in a fainted Yui and a boat load of nuns.

Slinging my duffle bag over my shoulder, my messy brown hair tangled and...Well messy, I stepped out of the limo, glad to finally stretchy limbs after a five hour long drive.

Oh if I had known the duration of the drive , I probably would've come prepared. Preferably with a bucket load of chips and coke for the ride.

My eyes scanned the area and I groaned as soon as I saw the old fashioned Victorian designed mansion in front of me.

'What are these people?Aristocrats?'

Hey don't judge me...For me it's comfort before style. Sadly not many people agree with my psychology. The living definition was standing in front of me literally drooling over the lavish over stuffy decorations on the 'mansion'

Tch, more like castle.

I wouldn't be lying if I said I looked around for a glimpse of Romeo and Juliet. Unfortunately the devoted lovers were nowhere to be seen and I sighed in disappointment. Oh well... perhaps the duo only meet in the secrecy of night.

Worry not my distressed Capulet and Montague, your fairy godRonnie is here.

While I snooped around searching for my godchildren I failed to notice the steady raindrops pouring until my sister let out a shriek and ran towards the mansion abandoning me and a truck load of suitcases behind.

Gee sis feeling the love.

Even more so when I realized more than half the luggage was Yui's .Heck even the limo was gone. So much for the five star service. By the time I had reached the large oaken door, my sister had already entered the mansion, leaving me entirely drenched. Typical of her, it wasn't very polite to enter a creepy dark mansion in your own. Especially if there was a chance of sadistic rapists living there.

She should've taken me with her.

Oh well...She did what she had to do. I stripped out of my wet over jacket and my boots, opting not to anger the residents with a wet floor. That is, if anyone lived here. My inhuman senses told me that this mansion was indeed not empty at all.

Which made getting to Yui even more urgent.

A familiar scream confirm my suspicions and I bolted towards the pitiful sounds, leaving all the luggage behind. First priority, Yui.

Kicking open a door showed me , a frantic Yui laying her head on the chest of a very handsome redhead .And judging by the fangs in his mouth I was sure he wasn't quite human.

Just like me.

I walked slowly to my desperate sister as she gasped, her eyes wide as she stated at the redhead.

"Oh my god Ronnie he isn't breathing!"

I just stated at her in a deadpan.

'Well duh...'

"Help me Ronnie! He's so cold!"

I raised my eyebrows before turning around about to leave.

" 'Kay I'll get the shovel..."

A little shuffling told me our 'dead' host wasn't actually sleeping or 'dead' as my sister thought. Judging by how his cheeks slightly puffed out , I could easily tell he was restraining laughter. This made me smile for some reason as satisfaction bloomed on my heart.

Yui seemed to mistake my smile for something else entirely as her eyes widened in realization and she snapped her fingers.

"Oh right! I should the ambulance! Thanks Ronnie !"

"Um sis..."

However any words of mine were lost as the redheaded man on the couch seemed to bore from Yui's niavety and snatched her phone out of her hands stopping only to cast the old pink phone a disgusted glance.

Can't blame him.

"Tch, don't you know it's rude to wake some one up especially when it isn't your house?"

Yui let out a shriek that could rival a fangirl's and I mentally applauded my sister. To let out a scream like that...Well she must have been really scared.

Mister Redhead must have thought the same for her gave her a fleeting impressed look which she failed to see before morphing his expression to a glare.

"Oh my god, you're alive!" She shrieked making me flinch. Where did the church teachings go?

As Mister Redhead looked down at himself in a deadpan, I answered to Yui for the both of us.

"Well duh sis..."

Mister Redhead gave me an appreciative nod before turning his attention to my wailing sister. He didn't deign words necessary for he pulled my sister underneath him on the couch almost immediately.

Diabolical 3

Veronica Komori

"W-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like Pancake? I'm gonna take you!"

My sister gasped in reply. Okay time to stop the show. I ran over to my sister's aid and pulled the perverted redhead off my sister successfully throwing him back on his butt on the ground. Okay I might've used a teensy meensy little inhuman strength I threw him off Yui.

Hey don't blame me!. He's a vampire, I wouldn't know how much strength I needed. Hopefully no one noticed.

I helped my older sister up as she thanked me. See? It was times like these that made people wonder how in blazes Yui was three years older than me. Even her IQ was that of a eleven year-old's.

As for the red haired vampiric gentleman in front of us, I wondered when she would figure out his true identity. Anyways, the dude opened his mouth , clearly pissed off about not havin his snack. Gosh, he looks like a 5-year-old who didn't get his sweets.However he was unable to say anything thankfully, as a guy in a immaculate black suit stepped out of the shadows behind him making him flinch as he stood up.

"Ayato, what is the meaning of this? Take such frivolous activities to your private room; this is a room for greeting guests!"

He said structuring me groan internally.

Seemed like we had a stuck up host. A host who also seemed inhuman due to his abnormally pale skin.

But Yui, my oh so sweet and naive Yui jumped at the chance as her knight in shining black suit arrived to her rescue. Or so she thought. She ran over to the poor soul and literally clung to his leg like a leech.

"Please help me!"

Ouch, where'd I go?

"Tch , damn not you Reiji!" Ayato grumbled at Reiji , I presume.

Meanwhile Reiji looked at my sister as she was dog poop on his perfectly polished black shoes.

"And just who might you be?" He asked Yui coldly as he regarded her pitifully state. Sorry Yui, but that's the ugly truth. Before my sister could say anything else to worsen our already bad situation seeing as I sensed six vampires in the household and I couldn't hold them all off together even with my... capabilities; I stepped forward with a serious look plastered on my face and bowed respectfully towards the guy in front of me.

When there's a butler like dude in front of you better act polite or be sorry later on.

It's usually the butler who are the sadist; HAVE you seen how they discipline people? Sorry but I don't need a ruler on my hand. .it yet anyways. And couple that with a vampire sadistic butler and you've got yourself a whole new problem.

Anyways...

"Good Afternoon kind Sir, I apologize for the commotion caused by my sister. She easily gets excited. Kindly forgive her actions, this will not happen again. My name is Veronica Komori and this is my older sister Yui. We were directed to live here by Yui's father for a certain period of time until further notice."

"Hmm...it is nice to see SOMEONE has proper manners here unlike a certain someone" Reiji paused just to glare at Yui. Poor Yui, he is scary. " However, I shall accept your apology although a certain someone should have done it herself; also unfortunately I was not informed of this therefore, Ayato! What is the meaning of this?"

Reiji directed his last words towards Ayato with a cold glare who in turn scoffed arrogantly and turned his head away carelessly, clicking his tongue loudly.

"What?I didn't know that Pancake and Girly boy were coming!"

"Girly boy?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What? It suits you! I can't tell if you're a girl or not!" He spat at me defensively.

I only rolled my eyes in response not deeming him important enough to receive my attention any longer. Tch, you'd think vampires would be more interesting. Meanwhile my sister Yui gasped and gulped until her brain finally processed what Ayato said fully.

"Excuse me? D-did you call me Pancake?"

"No sis, he just called you Poptart" With that comment I turned away from a gaping Yui and a laughing Ayato to a stoic Reiji who had been observing us quietly.

"Sir, It is odd that you were not informed about our arrival since Yui's father had convinced us otherwise... I would suggest that we investigate this situation properly, if you please"

Reiji seemed to snap out of his daze and nodded formally at me accepting my suggestion.

"Yes Miss Komori this seems like an acceptable choice since this certainly seems suspicious. If you would kindly follow me we shall further discuss this issue in the living room"

"Very well sir" I nodded at the butler wannabe and walked back to my sister laying a hand comfortingly on her slender back. Without a word I took her hand and pulled her up gently leading her over to Reiji as he turned around and walked away at a brisk pace with Ayato following him with an irritable look on his young face.

Leaning over to my sister, I whispered soft nothings into her ear assuring her that all was right.

"Tis fine Yui...calm down...I know you're shocked but just trust me okay? Everything's gonna be fine..."

I trailed off not quite believing my own words. Yui on the other hand seemed quite content with my words and so with a comforting squeeze on her hand I left her and walked ahead over to Reiji who tilted his head to acknowledge my presence.

"So Miss Komori why don't you tell us more about your arri-"

He was cut off dramatically when a pathetic attempt at a seductive voice called out to us. Tracing the voice over to the top of the stairs, I saw a young man who seemed like Ayato's twin safe for a few differences. Also he wore a fedora hat in an attempt to look cool. Needless to say I was not impressed.

"Fufu~ I thought I smelled two sweet human girls in here"

In a flash he appeared beside me and proceeded to bring his tongue to my cheek. Although it seemed as he was not successful for my hand proceeded to collide with his face as I pushed him back.

Surprised but otherwise undeterred he turned his attention to my poor sister as he teleported beside her. I could see the question in her eyes about his seeming apparition.

When will the girl learn.

He licked her neck successfully eliciting scandalized gasp from her as he groaned approvingly. "Fufu~ Kanato look, she's so sweet..."

In an instant , I felt another presence near Yui which turned out to be an overgrown man-child holding a teddy bear in his arms. With a quick glance, he appeared to look similar to Ayato as well although he had purple hair and lavender eyes , making me believe that the three were probably either triplets or sons of the same mother at the very least.

Kanato grinned creepily at my sister which she failed to notice before he leaned in and proceeded to lick her cheek. Yui helped once more as she felt Kanato's tongue but was unable to pull back as Mr.Pervert held her shoulders. Beside me, Ayato clenched his fists in annoyance.

Rolling my eyes, I cast Reiji a reapproachful look to which he cleared his throat before speaking sternly.

"Laito! Kanato! Don't you think it's rude to act like this with ladies you have just acquainted with?"

"Fufu~Reiji we were just having a little fun..."

"I bet the blonde will look really pretty as a doll..."

Reiji opened his mouth to retort once more when Ayato's annoying voice cut him.

"Oi! Get your hands off them! They belong to Ore-sama"

That's it , Imma show these bastards who's boss.

"Oh really, Oreo-sama?"

Once he saw the visible deadly aura surrounding me, he knew to shut his mouth. He even disregarded the fact that I had named him after a cookie brand. I had a feeling if it weren't for the cold glare I bestowed upon them along with Ayato, his brothers would have taken full advantage of it. Reiji seemed to give an approving grumble to this development, then realized it wasn't very proper and shut up, opting to give me an approving nod instead.

I gave him one of my million dollar smiles before turning back to the frozen group as Reiji spoke up.

"Well now that that is settled-"

And he was cut off again. Poor Reiji, I feel so bad for him, today isn't his day. And judging by that permanent look on his face, it seems no day is his day.

"Tch,Lame, I'm so tired of hearing you refer to yourself in third tense"

A harsh voice called out. I located it to a dark corner in the room but due to the low lighting was unable to identify the silhouette's features. Funny how Ayato looked for him in the exact opposite direction.

"Damn you Subaru! I know it's you, show yourself!"

And lo and behold the devil appeared our of the shadows, startling everyone; glaring at us, or more specifically my sister Yui as she had let out a shrill scream at his arrival.

"How dare you interrupt my sleep?"

Drama queen

The intruder seemed to be a teenager probably a year or two older than me, with snow white hair and crimson eyes. He would've been quite handsome I'd it weren't for the permanent glare etched on his face.

And this guy here-yes this guy, was named after a car.

Great, just great.

"H-how did you get in here?" Yui stammered.

The car guy seemed to find this offensive and he took out his anger on a poor unsuspecting wall. Okay, nickname changes to the Hot Headed Car Guy.

"My question FIRST!"

Needless to say, the last word was said while inflicting great pain upon the poor wall.

"I-uh...W-We-um"

Poor Yui couldn't even form a proper sentence. Behind me, Reiji muttered something about deplorable manners. Deciding to be a good sister, I walked over to You and slung an arm around her comfortingly as I glared at Hothead Car Guy.

He glared back.

"Dude come on, don't you know it's rude to shout at people? Especially at a girl! What do you know? She might be your future wife! Not a good first impression dude not a good first impression. And tell me what'd that wall ever do to you?"

I sassed him perfectly.

Which resulted in a laughing mess of the three men beside Yui and Reiji suppressing a smile while Yui just looked plain confused. Subaru gave me a harsh glare but didn't say anything else. He looked away but not before I saw a small blush rise on his cheeks.

"Aw...is little Subaru embarrassed? So cute" I cooed.

Needless to say, that statement resulted in a harder blush and him turning away completely. Meanwhile the other three brother seemed to be in cloud nine.

"Tch, S-Shut up you mortal!"

And that statement resulted in confirming the fact that these men were indeed not humans but blood sucking perverted and arrogant mosquitos. Just looking at Subaru's temper made me wonder of he was on his Lady Week of the month.

"Hmm...so noisy..."

A voice called out. Our attention was then turned to a sleeping blonde on a couch at the far end of the room. Even though it seemed impossible, the disgusted look on Reiji's face deepened even more so as he scooped at the newest arrival.

"Aah, so the deadbeat makes his entrance!"

Mr. Deadbeat made the effort to reveal only one strikingly blue eye, as it focused on Yui and came to linger on me. I thought I saw something flash in his eyes or eye for that matter before it returned to it's sleepy state. He yawned and commenced his retort.

"Hmm...are you the ones that man was talking about?"

Wow, way to change the subject.

However, Reiji seemed to be distracted by Mr.Deadbeat's simple but annoyingly common trick as he furrowed one immaculate brow as he looked on.

"And just what do you mean by that you lousy deadbeat?"

Ouch.

"Too much work..."

I was pretty sure I heard a snore after that. However the teddy bear man-child seemed to agree with Reiji as he pushed his way past the others and pretty much yelled at the lazy blonde. Quite hypocritical of me though for even I had my moments. It was one of the things that aided in being the reason of me being cast out of the church.

Something told me the blonde in front of me had a similar story.

Meanwhile though...

"Don't 'too much work me'! Answer the question!"

The others seemed to agree as they all stared at him. Even I had to admit I was curious since last I checked, Priests certainly did not affiliate with 'unholy demonic beings' as they put it.

However the soft snoring of Mr. Lazy Ass was the only contribution on his self to the conversation. Beside me Yui could not help but sweat drop.

Sighing , I took matters into my own amazing, jaw breaking hands. Tip toeing over to Lazy Ass's place on the couch with exactly half a dozen eyes on my back, I crouch down in front of him. He seemed to be aware of my presence for he opened one gorgeous blue eye and stared at me before deeming me unworthy of his time and he turned his head away going back to sleep.

I was offended.

Seriously offended. Bit hypocritical of me since it was usually the nuns in my place with mind being on the couch. Now I know how they felt. And that somewhat lightened my mood. Soon I resorted to poking his side experimentally occasionally poking his face.

After a few minutes of impressive restraint on his count of course, he finally groaned and opened his eyes. Oh what I'd give to have those eyes.

Great, now I'm fangirling on a pair of eyes.

What is wrong with me?

"So troublesome..."

Anyways, Lazy Ass groaned this under his breath. I don't think he meant for me to hear it but when I did a large grin stretched upon my face.

"Bet I'm not as trouble some as the others back there" I whispered conspiratorily.

A hint of a smile in turn stretched on his face and his eyes crinkled by half a centimetre. I don't think he meant for me see that either but who cares.

"True..."

In victory I leaned back and stood up as he cleared his throat and spoke loudly as if it were a true pain to do so.

"That man called to inform me that two sacrificial brides will be arriving."

"And you thought not to inform me of this?" Reiji said coldly.

"Oh and they aren't to be killed" he continued.

Lazy Ass,just groaned and went back to sleep his favour for me complete. Not before he shot me a conspiratory smirk.

Ooh, someone's a bad boy.

Meanwhile Reiji had clapped his hands together triumphantly as if he had solved the mystery.

"Well, It seems that there are no misunderstanding although they could have been avoided in the first place" He sent Lazy Ass a deadly glare. "Let me introduce ourselves as it is only proper to do so."

Yui squeaked something that everyone disregarded while I nodded to Reiji.

"A good idea for I am still unfamiliar with a few gentlemen mainly Mr.Lazy Ass and Pervert Supreme.Kindly introduce us for I do not find it proper to address them as such"

"Ooh~ Little Kitty is ferocious alright"

I gave Reiji a look in turn which said 'See?'. Reiji seemed to understand for he continued.

"I understand your concerns Miss Komori and therefore although you seemed to be familiar with the names of the majority, I shall still introduce you to them just for the sake of your deplorable sister"

Yui let out a squeak of protest beside me but I just nodded. Reiji seemed like the ones that were not to be angered. So it was best that I agreed with him if I wanted to secure the safety of both myself and Yui.

"Very well, that deadbeat over there is the eldest Sakamaki known as Shu, I myself am the second eldest Reiji Sakamaki."

I nodded politely at them and Reiji continued with half a smirk.

Then come the triplets Ayato, Kanato and Laito-"

"You both belong to Ore-sama..."

"Fufu~we're going have lots of fun together..."

"I can imagine you as dolls..."

Reiji pointed them out as they made their statements. Guess I was right about them being siblings. But other than that, that was just plain creepy. I shuddered internally in disgust at their hungry expressions. I going to have a lot of problems with these three.

Meanwhile Reiji rambled on.

"And this is the youngest Sakamaki, Subaru"

Yup, he's still Hot headed Car Guy for me. He gave a menacing glare which I returned with genuine smile. Or at least what I hoped was a genuine smile. Nevertheless, Subaru was taken a back and his glare dissolved into a look of shock before he realized everyone was looking at him and wiped the look off his face with an irritated 'Tch'

No matter,

Ronnie 1 Car Guy 0

Turning my attention to Reiji after that I listened as he set down some rules. However, this time Yui cut him off. Big mistake.

Something told me Reiji wasn't going to be very patient with interruptions that weren't made by his brothers. I gulped as the scene unfolded in front of me.

"I-I'm sorry, but I wasn't told of anything about a bride a-and I-I think we should go Or at least call our father to confirm it, Right Ronnie?."

Pulling up my features into an amused look , I replied to Yui.

"Whhaaat? Do we have to? I'm having the time of my life here! I've never been so amused in my entire history of existence!"

After witnessing the adorable point on my lips and the childish look plastered on my face, Yui decided I wasn't going to be of any help.

Why would I ?

That priest sent us here probably to get rid of us, I wasn't going back to him no matter what. Even if I had to face half a dozen bloodthirsty vampires.

Hmm...I wonder when Yui figures that out.

She took a step back as the males sized her up. Mainly the triplets and she fumbled for her phone only to realize it was in the clutches of Ayato who held it over her head mockingly.

"My phone! Hey give it back!"

After a few minutes of Catch the Phone, Subaru snatched it out of Ayato's grasp.

Oh no.

Yui of course, my dear lovable stupid sister didn't get it.

"Oh thank you..."

That ended up in a shriek that made me cover my ears. How am I not deaf by now?

Meanwhile Subaru crushed it with the strength of only one hand right in front of Yui. You'd think a normal person wouldn't be able to crush a piece of metal so easily but Yui was much more focused on the fact that her precious phone was in pieces.

"W-Why would you do that?!"

Yui exclaimed.

Subaru's crimson eyes darkened to nearly black as Yui yelled at him.

Okay, time to end this. This has gone to far. I don't want an annihilated sister.

Correction don't need one.

As the respectable gentlemen on room sized my sister up, slipped past them and my sister with my back to her protectively.

"Now now gentlemen let's not get hasty-"

I began slowly , my eyes trained on the curled fist that belonged to Subaru as he staked forward.

However all my effort went down the drain when I heard a crash. Turning around I saw Yui on the ground with a bleeding scratch on her knee. Suddenly the air tensed and a stiffling silence overcame the room. Yui gasped and she pointed behind me fearfully. Turning around I came to witness six pairs of glowing eyes as they stared hungrily at the blood on my sister's knee. They growled showing off their long fangs.

To be honest I was kind of impressed that Yui hadn't fainted by now. Aww...my older sister's growing up!

"V-Vampires!"

Finally she figured it out! She certainly is growing up! However that all went down the drain when she pulled out her prized silver cross and pointed it at them.

"Don't worry Ronnie I'll keep you safe! Be gone foul demons"

Oh well, it's the thought that counts.

The room erupted into snickers and chuckling. I had no part in it, however I gave my sister a soft smile and walked over to her slowly as she heard Reiji's explanation of how it was completely useless. Shu said something as well but I didn't hear it for I was to busy aiding my sister as she stood up. Unwrapping a small bandage around my wrist I tied it on knee to stop the bleeding.

I chuckled as Yui stared at them in disbelief.

"C'mon Yui, if any of that had been _true_ then my entire life at the church would have been literal he'll; not that it wasn't of course"

Fear entered my older sister's eyes as I felt six pairs of curious drilling the back of my head. She looked at me as if I had grown an extra head and committed fornication with a dog and shook her head.

"R-Ronnie...A-Are you one of them too?"

Cautiously, I looked deep into her eyes all form of humor and amusement gone as I uttered my next words.

"Maybe, why'd you think I ran away?"

I crouched in front of my sister as betrayal entered her eyes and recoiled from my touch. Stuttering and scrambling she turned and ran out of the room not looking back once at her little sister who she had abandoned with a group of hungry vampires.

And it was then and there, after three long years of blissful ignorance and the effort to heal and forget, that I had my heart broken once again.


	2. Fairy GodRonnie and her Tsunderella

Putting up a brave face , I stood up and turned over to the others in annoyance with one eyebrow raised.

"Really? Way to be subtle guys. Now she's run away."

Needless to say, the all gave me a really dirty look. I sighed in return as I comprehended our situation. Well mine obviously for last time I checked not 5minutes ago did Yui leave me alone with blood sucking leeches.

I don't think I owe her anything after this. I should have expected this reaction; past ones usually ended up like this though as much as I tried to explain that I MIGHT not be a vampire they never really listened.

Oh well.

Placing a hand on my forehead, I shot them a weary look.

"She's not going to get out is she?"

They nodded.

"And we're stuck here."

Another nodded.

"And we're blood bags for you guys."

One final nod.

I groaned in defeat and covered my face with hands.

Aww~come on Little Kitten don't be sad I'll cheer you up."

I felt pressure on my shoulders and upon realizing who would be stupid enough to touch me right now, I yanked Laito and threw him over my shoulder on to the ground. Leaning over him as he groaned in pain I replied.

"No thanks, Latte" I told him off sassily.

"Anyways" I began wringing hands filling by placing them only head again." Go get her before she does something stupid"

They raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes in turn and morphing my facial expression into the best puppy dog look I had to offer , I pouted.

I, Veronica Amaris Komori pouted.

"Please?"

Stunned by my childish act, they first fumbled f words before Cookie-sama spoke up.

"Tch, Ore-sama doesn't take orders for anyone" He began but then averted his eyes."But since Girly boy asked so nicely..."

He didn't complete the sentence as he teleported away. Laito gave me a wink he seemed to think was flirty before he followed his brother. Kanato waddled up to me with his bear on his arms and pinched my cheeks lightly before stepping back.

"Cute..." he muttered.

In a flash both Kanato and Subaru left, the latter I'm sure, had a growing blush on his face. And that people is how you embarrass someone.

Leaving me with Lazy Ads Shu and Mr Wannabe Butler Reiji. Reiji silently offered me his arm for the sake of propriety which I gladly linked my arm to. Hey, don't blame me; I never knew I could be so proper.

I guess living with a certain black butler rubs off you.

Oh well.

Reiji and I marched off to God knows where leaving Shu behind in the room. As we made our way through the mansion I realized our status in the Sakamaki household.

A sacrificial bride.

Well, at least the name explain the whole purpose. However, I still had a few questions to ask.

"Mr.Sakamaki if it were not to be too troubling for you to answer, May I ask a question?

Reiji nodded stiffly in turn not saying anything as his eyes were unfocused as if he was thinking hard.

"Thank you, I am not questioning our role as sacrificial brides for you all but I am fairly curious about your supplier otherwise the person who informed you of our arrival. If it would not be too troubling may I know his name?"

As soon as he heard my question he stopped and turned to look at me surprised as if he hadn't been expecting such a question.

He cleared his throat and coughed lightly before answering.

"That man would be our Father, Miss Komori. He may have connections with different churches who are kind enough to offer us new brides periodically. Needless to say it is likely that your father may have purposefully arranged for you both to stay here."

I nodded to his statement as we resumed walking this time I being deep in thought. Snapping out of my trance when I realized what Reiji had said, I tried not to scowl.

"I see, Thank you again; But kindly do not refer to him as my father for I very well know that I was adopted. Nevertheless even then that pathetic man is no father if mine. Never was, never will be." I told him monotonously.

Reiji however was quick to reply, a cold smirk slowly creeping onto his pale white face.

"However your sister is quite keen to refer his as her father is she not? I wonder why..."

I gave him one of my most breathtaking 'get your ugly nose out of my damn business' million dollar smiles as I replied sassily.

"Oh really? I wouldn't know."

Oh yeah. Right in your face Pigeon Eyes! I tried to refrain for pumping my fists in to the air.

However...

Ronnie 1 Wannabe Butler 0

Needless to say, he backed off after that and we returned to a comfortable choking silence like before. Ah the joys of life.

However our silent battle was interrupted when we heard voices down the corridor my sister's squeak quite distinguishable amongst them.

Pushing the doors open dramatically, Reiji stalked in leaving me behind as he walked over my sister with purpose shining in his scarlet eyes.

"Do not even think about escaping for no matter what you do we will always find you."

The Partial Albino seemed to have the same thoughts as mine for he inflicted more torture upon the poor wall and spoke up in a dark growl.

"Tch, just tell her if she tries to escape she's dead."

Yui let out another squeak of protest as the brothers began to walk towards her probably for a snack.

That was when I decided to break the silence.

"Sooo...what makes you think I won't leave?" I asked them with genuine curiosity.

In a second the atmosphere cleared ; the boys seemed to snap out of what ever blood trance they were in and turned to look at me almost irritably.

"What?Are you seriously considering it after what we just told her?"

Ayato said arrogantly.

I shook my head slowly, my bangs hiding the mischievous look that crept onto my face as I gave them one of my creepiest grins. They actually took a step back after that; even Reiji! As I raised my head to look them all in the eye, they flinched for even though my demeanour showed innocence, the look in my lavender eyes showed total annihilation.

"Oh it wouldn't be escaping if I have consent don't I ?"

It took them five minutes to come up with a come back. And its 6 against 1. What are the odds?

"Well! You wouldn't leave your sister here would you?"

Surprisingly it was Kanato that came up with it. But something told me his question wasn't an malicious attempt but genuine curiously. I gave him a soft smile which return before steering my gaze over to my quivering sister. Our eyes met in a clash of royal indigo and sherbet pink as I replied.

"I don't know. Would I? Would she leave me here?"

In a flash the atmosphere tensed as the vampires turned towards my sister victorious as they walked towards her. However before I could do anything else a loud crash interrupted us. Even without looking, I knew who had caused it.

Shu.

I knew he had a past. This just confirms he had it with a human girl or maybe a boy. Hence is empathetic act towards my sister.

"Oops sorry my mistake"

Yui however had different plans for she still fainted sliding down the wall she had been leaning against. I speed walked over to Yui and caught her effortlessly just in time before she hit the ground. Balancing carefully in my arms, I shot the advancing vampires a cold glare which halted them in their steps. Sighing, I slid a stray blonde lock out of her face as I stared down at her tenderly.

My sister.

"Thats the thing... she wouldn't leave me here..."

With a steely determination in my eyes , I turned over to them and gave them one of my sternest looks.

"...And so neither will I..."

After confirming the location of Yui's room, I quickly carried Yui there and hastily changed her clothes into something more comfortable. As I turned to leave the room, I cast a soft look towards my slumbering sister before leaving.

Upon reaching the living room I found all the brothers gathered around. Acknowledging both Reiji and Shu with a small nod (though the latter wouldn't have noticed with his eyes shut), I cleared my throat gaining their attention before I spoke quietly.

"Since we have already established the fact that you are all indeed Vampires it only seems necessary that some ground rules be set to ensure the well being of my sister.You shall find this strategically advantageous for the more well off she and I are, the longer we'll last as your prey."

"I understand that our blood is one of your basic necessities however, my sister is not to be touched unless inevitable. You may drink from her twice daily, this goes for any two of you ;you may switch periodically. Do not physically hurt my sister otherwise you shall have myself if not the man who arranged our arrival, to answer to for Shu here has made it quite clear that Yui is not to be harmed. I will admit, my sister us too fragile and naive for this cruel world and she tends to be oblivious at times. However she is under my protection and hence whatever you wish to do to her will need to be inflicted upon me if it proves too harsh for her. I shall be the judge of that"

"I realize these terms May seem quite unfair however these terms are it limited to Yui; not myself. Therefore you are free to do with me as you please. For the sake of my sister I shall not decline you unless"

I shot Laito a dirty look. "It goes beyond the boundaries of social etiquette. Meaning, if you try to seduce or flirt with me I'll kick your ads."

Laito seemed to automatically deflate at my words. Next, I bowed towards them respectfully.

"Sacrificial brides or not, you have still welcomed us into your abode and for that on the behalf of both my sister and I , I thank you. I shall follow your word on the running of the household and do as you say as long as it's acceptable. Kindly heed my earlier warnings for even I am not sure of what species I truly belong to..."

I cleared my throat choosing my next words carefully.

"While I have no doubts in your strength as Vampires, the least I can say is that past encounters have proved...disastrous"

I shook my head trying to ignore the bad memories that popped up with that thought.

"So it would be best if you do not anger me for even I am not control of what happens then"

Then I turned to Reiji and gave him a low bow.

"Mr. Reiji due to your seeming advanced knowledge and intelligence , I was hoping for your assistance in finding out my true heritage for I doubt I am fully human. Your intellect suggests a greater chance of success according to my calculations. It will truly be an honor to have your aid in solving this mystery. If not then I understand."

Reiji seemed to think it over for a few minutes then accepted the fact that his curiosity bested his will in this case and politely accepted my proposal with a soft smirk.

I could literally hear the gears turning in his head as he probably thought about the 'fun' he was about to have with me. I gulp internally.

I may be sassy and unafraid many a time but everyone knows to steer clear of a vampiric perfectionist sadistic butler. Not to mention one that's in charge of the household where you're going to live at. I never learn though.

Cookie-sama, Latte, Teddy Major and Tsunderella had all kept quiet during this time. I wasn't counting Shu for I was positive he was asleep. They stared at me with something strange shining in their eyes. Well all of them except Laito who seemed to be turned on by my expressionless expression.

The Narcissistic Oreo was the first to break the silence, his eyes narrowed slightly as he spoke seriously, addressing me properly for the first time since I had met him without any nickname's in his question.

"Why are you doing this?"

I understood what he meant immediately. Why was I defending a human? Was it because I had grown up ith er nad considered her my sister? Or was it because of something more? Some natural instinct of protecting those in need? Was it just that or something much more dark?

Truth be told even I didn't know myself but he looked fairly curious to hear my answer; they all did. Even Shu opened his, eyes and took out an earplugs to listen. They probably didn't get many brides at the same time and especially one of them willing to sacrifice herself to save the other. To them it was every man or sacrificial bride for himself or herself at this point.

And that was what softened my features as I gazed at them. They didn't understand the reasoning behind a voluntary sacrifice. They never knew why.

Even though the boys in front of me were actually blood sucking sadistic vampires who thirsted for mine and my sister's blood and could probably kill us and had probably killed hundreds of innocent women ,unlucky enough to end up here, before , I still understood where they were coming from.

That was what propelled me to give each of them a warm smile leaving the last to Ayato after which I slightly turned away towards the door before answering softly.

"Because anyone would have done the same..."

With that I marched towards the door and put a hand to its frame. Giving them a wink I uttered my next words.

"Think about it."

And with that I turned out of the room and walked down of the corridor, the living room disappearing behind me.

Somehow I managed to reach new room. As soon as I opened the oaken door, I was met with a full on decked black themed room. Long black satin curtains covered the windows, the walls donning a pale shade of blackish grey. My new bed seemed to be a king sized four poster with dark sheets and an impressive amount of pillows. The room was almost three times my old room's size. As I looked around my eyes fell upon my luggage. Hmm...probably room service. Just kidding, I had seen Reiji order a familiar to place our respective luggage in our rooms.

Grinning as an awesome thought regarding my bed crossed my mind, I ran over and jumped into it, yelling a slogan on the top of my lungs.

"CANNONBALL!"

And eliciting a flurry of sheets and pillows I landed on the springy bed bouncing a few times before finally adjusting to the soft mattress. I leant back into the pillows and inhaled sharply.

This is the life.

Of course until some certain bloodsuckers barge into my room and get their assets kicked for disturbing me. Then I start my day.

Speaking of which , the door to my room slammed open and an alert Subaru entered the room, looking ready for a fight in order to protect me from whatever thing had dared touch me. Aww he's too sweet.

"Who dares interrupt my sleep now?"

Now he shouted at the top of his lungs. Wow he's noisy.

Deciding to have a little fun, I morphed my features into a scared look and pointed at a random corner of the room.

"Spider" I shrieked. Wow I never knew could make such a sound. Also sorry about this nonexistent spider.

Just ax he heard the 'reason' for my shouting, his shoulders slumped forward and he gasped at me. I could literally see him sweatdropping at me as he gave me a dirty look.I gave him one in return.

What ? Sharing is caring.

"You know for a girl who just threatened six lifeblood vampires not fifteen minutes ago, you don't seem so threatening now, now do you?" He scoffed at my 'pitiful' state.

I gave him a really dark glare which made him flinch in reply. Satisfied, I leaned back and sniffed distasteful crunching up my nose like how a proper lady of the society would.

"Hpmh if you're one to say, now Shoo! Go get that little bugger, you bugger!"

Subaru didn't move form his position and only raised an eyebrow after filing his arms. Aww...I'm actually having a heart to heart proper conversation with Anger Management!

"Little bugger? What are you?British?" He scoffed again.

Oh how dare he!

I gave him another deadly glare before smiling creepily at him making him step back cautiously as I spoke.

"Really? Well that's for me to know and for you to find out, now Shoo!"

I gestured for him to get the hell out of my room and he listened to my not so requesting request and walked away closing the door. It was then that I realized that he hadn't caught the 'spider' yet.

"AAAHH! SUBARU, SAVE ME!"

Satisfied I leant back in the pillows as I heard Subaru's amused chuckling even as he walked down the hallway in to a different part of this deary mansion with only one thought on my mind.

Wow, the Hulk can laugh.

 **Authors note:** **Thanks for the encouragement guys! Fanfiction is more or less a past time of mine, only picking up the pen when inspired. And your review's have most certainly inspired me!** **Apologies for the short chapter; I've got cram school along with tutoring my brothers and other mundane activities that keep me busy, though that isn't really an excuse for slacking off.** **Love you guys and enjoy the chapter!** **Signing off,** **Flame Fenrir**

PS. **I forgot in the last chapter so...** **DISCLAIMER: _Flame Fenrir does not own this particular anime/manga; all rights go to its true author. This Fanfiction writer is only the owner of this particular plot. Any reference to any other writer's works is purely coincidencial._** ** _Thank you._**


	3. Mama Reiji strikes again

They say dreams are the window to the soul...or is it the eyes? Eeh, either way I was pulled out of the blissful domain of Morpheus suddenly and quite rudely I'd say.

The offender seemed to try and pull the sheets off my body but my amazing hard headed stubborn self refused to give in.This resulted in a tug of war with me still half conscious. In the end it seemed the bad guy seemed to tire of my impertinence and roughly ripped them off me. I, oh poor sweet unsuspecting me was still holding on to them like a leech and as soon as the bastard pulled them off , I tumbled unmercifully down onto the cold floor along with the sheets. Shaking my head and groaning internally at the pain, I opened my eyes and cast Reiji the most deadly glare I could muster in my semi-conscious state.

Bastard.

The Wannabe Butler took a small step back at my murderous look but then realized how I had startled him and he polished his posture to a more refined look. He scrunched up his nose and stared down at me in barely disguised distaste.

I stared back at him.

After a few minutes of our ultimate showdown, Reiji gave in with an impatient huff and threw some clothes at me which I hadn't noticed before.

Or more specifically, my head.

"Pfft...Reiji! What the heck!?" I blubbered through the array of clothing that was stuck on my face.

I could literally feel the bastard smirking at my distress. I had to give it to him, he had style.

Reiji 2, Ronnie 1.

Oh it's on darling.

But first to get out of these clothes...

"Oi Pigeon Eyes, Don't you know it's rude to chuck clothes at well groomed and refined ladies?!"

I heard an genuine amused chuckle somewhere in front of me and the next thing I knew a weight was lifted off me and I opened my eyes to see a smirking Reiji looking at me in smug victory. The fact that I accepted my defeat only served to widen that infernal smirk.

He didn't even seem bothered by my creative nickname for him. I gave him a flat look as I scrambled up to my full height. Seeing my unamused look he quickly schooled his features in to one of his infamous scowls and addressed me coldly, all traces of any past humor (at my expense of course) gone.

"Get dressed, you will be attending high school with us, no questions, be quick; don't make me come back here a second time. "

I rolled my eyes at his dramatic threat. He could be a little more creative don't ya think?

"Very Well, Oh Supreme Butler of the House" I raised my hands as well, mockingly in Reiji's direction as I bowed at him.

Instead of a harsh retort and a torturous threat or annihilating my very existence , Reiji just turned around and left quickly.Furrowing my eyebrows at Reiji's lack of response, I turned to my uniform and that was when I screeched.

I could feel his winning smirk as he stalked out of my room elegantly while I shrieked at the absolutely horrendous attire in my hands.

"IS THAT A SKIRT?!"

After three quarters of an hour of trying to figure out how to wear the damned thing, I ditched it and pulled on some black jeans while replacing the absurd pink bow with one of my maroon scarfs wrapped loosely around my pale neck. After putting on my usual wrist bands and securing my small backpack with all my essentials, I left my room briskly with no regards of time.

I was sure Reiji would get mad at me being late however it served him right, the blasted idiot leaving that infernal thing in my room. I had no worries for Yui for I knew she would get ready on time hence no retaliation.

As I thought of this I failed to realize that had arrived outside the living room. Sighing I put up a cheery facade to fool the idiots and burst open the door walking in briskly around the large staircase. Almost immediately I realized all eyes were on me and I raised an eyebrow silently demanding the reason for their silence.

When Ayato pointedly looked down at my uniform, I realized I hadn't done a very good job of getting ready. My dress shirt was half untucked with the first two buttons of the collared shirt left open. The dinner jacket was left open and was rolled up to my elbows. This left my scars and other accessories visible for the vampires to see. My prized blood red rag was tied around my wrist, gleaming proudly even in the dim room.

At least I thought they were focusing on my attire. However I was proven wrong when Lazy Ass who had opened one of his gorgeous eyes to watch me, opened his mouth and addressed the elephant in the room.

"Is that blood?"

I looked confusedly at him and he raised a lazy hand and slowly pointed to the band wrapped around my wrist.

Ohhh...

Deciding to lie the answer to the question even with their half, pleading half murderous glares(cough Reiji cough) , I looked down at it again remembering the incidents with which I had gotten it.

"You said your life at the church was hell" Shu spoke up again.

Damn you Lazy Ass!

Mainly for being so observant and having those gorgeous eyes...

Although back there, If possible the eyes of the vampires widened comically even more than before . By widened meaning half a centimetre widening. Sighing, I slapped a hand to my face closing my eyes. I opened one to give Shu a slightly murderous glare with which he seemed unaffected and only gave me a light grin not seen by the others .

Hmmph... men.

"I did" I confimed it, hoping he would shut up now. But the blasted deadbeat only continued on with the million dollar question.

"Then is that your blood?"

I gulped.

They got their answer. The room descended to a stifling culpable silence with the room temperature dropping a few degrees. I looked down at the floor , my hand covering the band on the other wrist.

Yui, my sweet sister chose that moment to barge into the room, spluttering and apologizing the whole way. I nearly sighed in relief when Kanato asked the question that knocked the air out of my lungs.

"Who?"

They all seemed to pierce me with their harsh stares, their eyes drilling into me. And I knew not to lie this time with the evidence of Subaru's clenched hands. Gulping again I averted my eyes and stared at Yui in reply to their question, who looked just plain confused at the tension in the room. If possible the room turned even more cold.

Reiji seemed to recognize my distress and discomfort or wanted to pick on my sister for he turned around and addressed her harshly.

I flinched in compensation for my poor sister. Even with all the dark stares shot towards my way, I didn't know why they were reacting like that. After all, was I not their prey? If so they had to be uncaring of my condition whatever it may be. Unless, they were reminded of someone because of me...

Hmm... That's an interesting notion.

Reiji seemed to have enough of verbally torturing my sister and stalked out of the room without so much as a glance in my direction. And that somehow calmed me down far more than it should. We piled into the car, I getting squished between Shu and Kanato, the latter who was too busy staring fondly at me.Then he seemingly snapped out of a trance, turned around and started muttering stuff under his breath. I think I heard something along the lines of 'cute' and 'tea party'.

Ookay...

After a couple of minutes of Ayato teasing my older sister with empty threats of drinking her blood, I was fed up. Empty because he was very well aware of the fact that I was literally drilling holes into his head with my violet eyes narrowed dangerously . I think I even felt the Blue eyed Monster move away a little when I clenched my fists threateningly, glaring daggers at Ayato.

Ayato seemed to get the hint and backed off only for Reiji to throw a can of cranberry juice at my sister and I, the former fumbling before fully catching it. I, on the other hand was too busy glaring at Ayato to notice it, my head turned away. It was only due to my primal instincts that I caught it on time surprising everyone in the car.

Oh great, more attention.

Reiji scowled at his failure to embarrass me while I shot him a sweet smile. He scoffed at my gesture and turned away not deeming me worthy of his time. The Narcissistic Oreo, on the other hand was grinning like crazy seemingly forgetting how I was threatening him just a minute ago. Shu actually raised an eyebrow even with his eyes closed and I think I even saw the Albino Hulk smile.

Victorious, I even failed to notice how Reiji snubbed my sister for thanking him for the juice. I only caught into the ends of the conversation and scoffed not only at my sister's obliviousness but also at Reiji's superior tone.

Arrogant prat.

The rest of the ride passed in relative peace except for the few choice times Laito decided to flirt with me. A quick glare from not only me but all the supernatural occupants of the car shut him up and soon he resorted to giving my sister suggestive looks. Just seeing that made me want to vomit. It seemed that Ayato agreed with me for he quickly told the Horny Expresso to back off with the excuse of how her very existence belonged to him.

Jeez, talk about possessive.

Thankfully, the limo pulled over to a stop and I literally fled outside just to escape from the Narcissistic Oreo's self worshipping speech. However sadly enough due to my utmost haste I was unable to see how I was going to be transported from one hell into another. It didn't help that I was to spend every night here.

Well fuck.

The crowd of screaming fangirls (and occasionally fanboys) completely halted to a stop as soon as I made my hasty exit from the car. Dead silence roamed the area and I had a feeling those blasted bloodsuckers were only taking their time to come out, just so I could face more embarrassment.

Well, time to introduce them to Ronnie McSassy.

I plastered a huge winning smile on my face and gave a low bow to the stunned crowd before giving them a flirtatious wink that had them blushing inappropriately.

Ha! Take that Latte!

Forget the boys I think even some girls blushed. Grinning at my success at making them uncomfortable, I cleared my throat delicately and spoke , my voice quiet but still resonating over the large crowd.

"My dear Ladies...and gentlemen as well I suppose"

I added as an afterthought."I do realize I am breathtaking but seriously, you make me blush. "

I let out a hysterical giggle which I had stolen from one of those dumb cheerleading bimbos. I shuddered internally, there goes my dignity. But it seemed their resolve seemed to waver for the students immediately averted their eyes, clearly embarrassed.

"However, let me introduce myself as Veronica Komori , humble multimillionaire heiress to the Kosmos Industries and part time superstar. But please, call me Ronnie! After all, we are going to be so very close..."

I let the sentence trail off, an unspoken threat hanging over their heads. Those smart enough to detect it, tensed at the dark glint in my eyes . The others... well they completely fell to my act and soon, with another few words, were worshiping the very ground I walked on.

I am so fabulous.

It seemed that with their plan failing completely, the bloodsuckers found no amusement in loitering in the limo, and they strode out, grumbling and whatnot. Even their fangirls paid them no attention, too absorbed in me to actually care, which further dampened their moods. Reiji looked downright murderous, whether at my sudden release of personal information or the lack of attention being paid to him, I don't know.

Well as for the lack of attention, well it only lasted until Yui, my sweet sister stumbled out of the black limo. Then they seemed to remember their bitchy personalities and pelted my poor sister with harsh insults and threats.

I'd have murdered them all there and then, and sent their souls to Tartarus for eternal torture by the big guy himself. However what pulled me away (literally) shoved a piece of paper into my hands and pushing me away from the crowds. I only had time to read the contents when Reiji strode away leaving me at the entrance of the building, his brothers miraculously disappearing with my sister in tow. I only hoped they would honor our agreement.

If not, well I could always use a good warm up.

I realized the paper given to me was my timetable and I was in their Pre Year One or Third Year of Middle School, not even in high school. Realization struck once again and it hit me that the stupid oaf didn't know of my actual status as a student. He thought I was a mere child as compared to the others in school. This also showed how he wished to separate me from my sister and how he wished to show that he controlled my sister's well being. Our agreement was nothing but a formality.

I clenched my hands but as soon as my next thought popped into my mind I grinned menacingly.

Since I'm not really a high school student and thus I had no restrictions in my classes at all, why not have a little fun and annoy my favorite (not!) bloodsuckers?

With a victorious grin I strode into the building confidently In the direction where Reiji had disappeared, in hopes of finding my new classroom.

Which just happened to be with Shu and Reiji.

Class was boring as always.

That was the first thing that registered in my mind as soon as I burst through the door. Mouths agape, the teacher's movements halted, curious eyes drilling at my figure and a certain pair of crimson eyes glaring viciously at me.

Perfect.

I ignored them all and walked forward, bowing to the teacher before handing him a file of my academic documents that I had printed out earlier after hacking into the computers in the library. If possible the teacher looked even more stunned at what he read in the sheets. I snorted internally at his befuddled expression.

'And he has good reason too, I bet I'm more qualified to teach than he is' I thought.

Giving him a sweet smile I turned and scanned the classroom for any free seats. Just my luck, one just _happened_ to be next to Lazy Ass who was currently dozing off in his sleep at the back of the room. The seats around him were not occupied, showing how assertive he was when it came to his sleep. He even scared the fangirls away. Speaking of which who, were currently looking at his direction longingly. The others were much more focused on capturing the attention of a certain Wannabe Butler who was currently drilling holes into my head murderously. The look in his eyes promised tortuous punishment later on , reflecting the deepest horrors any mortal or immortal could only ever dream of, their darkness throwing even the bravest of men to their knees with echoing silent screams of his unfortunate victims swirling in those dark eyes.

Feeling the love.

I shrugged nonchalantly and strode elegantly towards the seats around Shu, grinning at the affronted and offended looks his fangirls shot at me, before their faces morphed into cruel amusement as they thought of how Shu would condemn me from sitting next to him.

To my delight (and their dismay) Shu only deigned to open one eye to silently murder the poor soul to come near him during his nap time but when he realized the poor soul wasn't very poor in any way really , he merely grunted in greeting then turned his head away from me as if I was a measly troublesome nuisance not worthy of his time.

Aah, at least I got to see those eyes.

Hmm...I don't think this is healthy; do girls gush over the color of eyes? Maybe I should get coloured contacts. Perhaps that would quell my obsession with those eyes.

I could do that easily, but the dark glares Reiji shot at me periodically perfectly delivered the fact that I wasn't going anywhere if he could have a word in it. And to my utter dismay, he did have a word in it.

Well fuck.

Even his fangirls seemed to throw me hateful looks , not even paying attention to the teacher as he droned on about how I had already skipped many grades and completed both school and university and was currently doing PhD. Reiji's glares only got harder.

What? I have a lot of free time on my hands.

Also my butler is quite strict in all matters concerning my education and health. He was really an obsessive mother hen then anything; always fussing over me whenever he got the chance. Not to mention his protective nature was a tad bit too overprotective.

Speaking of which, I should really call him...

Nah.

What's the fun on that? Let him steam a little for forcing to go 'visit' my adoptive father. Look how that ended?

I ended up being held captive to half a dozen arrogant and sadistic perverted vampires with my sister being a whole damsel in distress. Now if I had been alone with no Yui to hold me back, I would've probably ended their shenanigans once and for all. That would've been a relief. However, with a mortal holding me back, there was no telling how things would turn out.

So, in conclusion never listen surrogate Father/Butler when they tell you to hear out your idiotic foster fathers who just happen to be priests and may send you to vampires as a sacrifice to pacify them for some time.

Gods I've never hated him more.

As I was busy contemplating all this I failed to notice the piercing blue eyed stare that observed my small reactions pertaining according to my thoughts. He seemed quite interested in my conflicting expressions and raised an eyebrow when I started glaring at the table in front of me with all my might .

It was probably the way he looked at me that snapped me out of my trance and I mentally berated myself for zoning out so quickly. He seemed to find further amusement in this and a small chuckle escaped him when I started banging my head against the table as the teacher gave us homework to do. Not that I'd do it but it still counted, I guess. Reiji would probably be the only one from our dysfunctional trio to actually do it.

Maybe I could copy from him.

The table seemed quite comfortable for a small nap, the long droning had really tired me out. I sighed and leaned against the wood and closed my eyes. I nearly felt asleep when the damned bell rung and kids piled out of the room. I groaned painfully and heard another soft barely noticeable snicker escape Shu.

I felt movement beside me and I turned to face a sleepy Shu and his gorgeous eyes facing me. Now normally I would've thrown a sassy comment at him but I guess I was so immersed in _those damnable_ eyes that I didn't notice nearly five minutes had passed as I openly gaped at him. He seemed to find amusement in this for he finally commented at my blasted staring.

"Like what you see?"

The sheer inappropriate nature of the comment threw me off and I realized we were the only ones in the room right now even the teacher having left . I quickly recovered from his suggestive comment and answered back sassily.

"What this? Pfft I've seen better but Dude, those eyes..." I trailed off again.

Shu raised an eyebrow at my entranced look and retorted far more coldly then before.

"Hmm...I didn't take you for one of those pathetic children who fawn over miniscule things"

I immediately glared at him , narrowing my violet orbs into near slits.

"Dude, if your ever compare me to one of those dumb bimbos ever again, I'm not even going to pretend to be all obedient; I'll kick your lazy butt straight to Tartarus, that I vow. And those eyes won't be able to save you either. " I said darkly.

To my surprise he only chuckled for the frigging third time in an hour and looked down approvingly at me. A small unnoticeable smile graced his face and I was struck by how handsome he was. Not sparkling-in-the-sunshine handsome but genuinely handsome. I could certainly see why women threw themselves at him.

Good thing I wasn't one of them.

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun with you" He smirked victoriously. "But for now, come on maybe I can find you a good place to sleep; we treasurer of nightly naps need to stick together. "

It took me a full minute to comprehend the words he spat out of his mouth. I'll admit it. I was even more baffled when I realized Shu was _joking_ with me.

What has the world come to?

He seemed to have noticed my stunned look and he rolled his eyes before pulling me up and into his chest. Then he lowered his head near my ear and whispered his next words.

"Make no mistake little girl, you are merely prey I find entertainment with. Push my limits and I won't hesitate to show you just what my kind can do. "

Perhaps it was the way he said it or the dark promising look in his eyes as they peered into my own that sent an involuntary shiver down my spine. A spine which he could easily snap. I was not stupid; one of the reasons I took so much interest in him was the waves of pure energy he threw off.

Dark energy.

It was a striking contrast to his lazy and nonchalant facade and I nearly nearly had my resolvd shaken for just a moment. In that moment I knew that out of all the brothers , Shu Sakamaki was indeed a force to be reckoned with. I could take them all on together but Shu was a completely different story. I could see why he was the Crown Prince of the Demon World there and then.

However, when have I ever been the one to back down from a challenge?

A grin split over my face and I smiled brightly at him.

This prove to work exactly as I intended and he seemed startled at my valiant display of joy. His eyes darkened for a moment as if he was relieving some painful memory before returning to the reality that was me.

I smirked and raised my hands to pinch his cheeks before stepping back as I scoffed as his befuddled expression. Truly, men these days were very easy to embarrass. Or was it just present in the vampire species.

"Well, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it no? After all only one will survive " I smirked again when the implications of my words wormed into his mind and his expression morphed into its usual blankness betraying not one of his thoughts regarding my callous statement.

Then, suddenly a small nearly negligible smile broke his nonchalant look and I knew I had passed his test. I was not the one to back down on my words and promises and he now knew it.

"You're going to drive Reiji mad" He said in amusement as he probably pictured the look on Reiji's face upon seeing me in not bend to his will.

And with that statement looming over our heads as we both indulged ourselves in the annoyed looks of Reiji we imagined, Shu apparated us to an old music room. The vast variety of instruments made me grin and I clapped my hands together in glee, Shu watching my actions carefully.

"You know how to play?" He asked though my wide grin answered his question And he shook his head at the complete childlike innocence and excitement I emitted at witnessing the instruments.

It had been far too long since I had vented out. I remember learning how to play very clearly or rather the lack thereof. My Butler/Father, had been quite adamant to tutor me on the ethics of society and the etiquette ladies of my standing had to display. Guess he didn't count on the fact that his tom boy protégé was already quite efficient in those manners.

Heck I even knew how to ballroom dance.

I was just as surprised as him. There had been a weird stirring in my head then, as if I was forgetting something really important but couldn't put my dainty finger on it.

Quite Annoying.

Why did I still remember all that? Because that stupid headache has been bothering me ever since I stepped foot in that God forsaken mansion. A strange sense of familiarity and happiness had washed over me as I had walked. And upon meeting the siblings, that low stirring had aggravated to a harsh beating in my head, both pulling me towards them but at the same time forcing me to back away from them. It was part of the reason I asked Reiji to help me uncover my true identity seeing as it was quite clear I wasn't fully human.

Or perhaps not at all.

My Butler had been really surprised but was quite happy with the development probably having had enough of teaching me after I nearly burning down the kitchen during one of our lessons.

Oh right, cooking...

Not my forté I guess.

But I loved playing the piano and particularly the violin. It was as if the love and slight obsession was engraved into me, into my very heart and soul, and perhaps that was why I always found solace within it making me seek it whenever I got upset.

Geez I'm getting sappy.

I blame it all on Yui. She must be rubbing off me. Eh, let's get on with this. I could feel Shu's eyes on me the entire time I was thinking, I guess I was probably looking quite weird just staring at the instruments with a semi-sad look on my face.

Guess I missed Hadrian more than I cared to admit.

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath, coming my racing thoughts before opening them and focusing on the bigger picture. I had no time to waste like a whimpering child, I had much to do before I ever thought of such domestic things. I walked over to the piano and sat down on the cold marble seat placed in front of it. I saw a few music sheets sitting in the piano but I just ignored them, already having decided to play one of my own personal favorites.

And so I began to play. Minutes passed maybe hours but I kept playing.

In the end I guess, somewhere along the way I had begun to sing as well, when I played the slow melodic songs that I felt such affinity to. I nearly forgot Shu was there with me an was probably quite disturbed by my gallant display of music. But I didn't care. I was on my own world; pretending , even for a moment that I was back home with Hadrian and Eri taking care of me like parents would, even though they were just my employees. I was still in my family manor's music room where I often retreated on rainy days. I would play until I tired myself out, when Eri would wake me up to a cup of warm hot cocoa always smiling warmly at me as if I was best that had ever happened to her since payday.

Then I got to the bridge of the song that hit me so hard each time I listened to it or sang it.

 _"There's a part of me I can't get back,_

 _A little girl grew up too fast,_

 _All it took was once, I'll never be the same,_

 _Now I'm taking back my life today,_

 _Nothing left that you can take,_

 _'Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway"_

I guess I got so carried away in the heat of the moment that I didn't realize I had an audience ( and a quite large one at that) until I finish my song , sighing wearily and they began their clapping. To be honest I expected Shu to make some snarky comment about my playing skills but when I turned to look at him, his eyes were wide and his lips were parted , his expression set in a daze as if he wasn't quite over the fact that I had stopped playing.

Ha! That told him never to mess my amazing self.

Then I slumped and groaned. Aaaah! I'm turning into Ayato! Not a day and these freaks are a bad influence on me.

My audience was quite large with many I did not recognise but I could clearly see the secluded group standing at a side all of them looking at me in varying displays of shock , so prominent that I knew I couldn't ignore them and leave quietly. People complimented me on my skills trying to get to talk to me more, clearly impressed by my display and probably in awe of my status as a multimillionaire and superstar.

After a hard 15 minutes of pushing people out of my way, I didn't even get to acknowledge the others when I practically raced out of the room. Shu was not going to be happy with the ruckus. I just hoped he wouldn't act on his threat. I was too tired to deal with all this.

Damn Griffin, where was that bastard manager of mine when I actually needed him anyways?

I sulked silently and stalked through the corridors, quickly checking the time, sighing in relief when I found out school was nearly about to let out. Seemed like I spent more time inside Shu's not-so-secret-anymore room than I thought. Deciding it would be best if I made it early to the limo to avoid any stray fans around, I made my way outside in determination; stumbling into the waiting limo rather unceremoniously like a drunk would. The driver , actually turned round to scold me when he actually got a whiff of my scent and immediately shut up. Reiji may be the clever one here, but that didn't mean I didn't have any suspicions about my kind.

I closed my eyes, exhaustion creeping over me as I sighed, leaning slightly against the door as I finally succumbed to some well deserved sleep. Stupid Yui, Stupid Nightmares, making me loose sleep. And Stupid Reiji, for forcing me into school when I clearly have their intellect to surpass even their best professors.

Man, I hate my life.

But... I guess I wouldn't change it for anything.

Ugh... Stupid Sappy Me.

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for all the encouraging comments. You guys keep me going! Sorry it took so long to update; my busy schedule is making it hard for me to even maintain three meals a day! Anyways enough of my depressing life, what do you think of the story?**

 **We're getting closer to the plot and Ronnie's getting a bit depressed here. What better to cheer her up than lots of reviews?**

 **Here we've got a brief introduction of Ronnie's past and the reaction of our favorite vampires on it. Not really surprising a certain priest abused Ronnie when she was young, is it?**

 **Keep tuned for next time guys and keep up with the reviews; they make me squeal in a way that would have Ronnie cringing. Except that she squeals with me so...**

 **Anyways, until next time my favorite readers!**

 ** _Disclaimer: FlameFenrir does not own this particular manga/anime and doesn't claim to either. Any resemblance to any other works of another writer is purely coincidencial. Flame Fenrir owns nothing but her plot and her character. Thank you._**


	4. Kanato and Sweets, A match made in Hell

"Shit!"

' _Language!'_ Imaginary Hadrian scolded.

' _Fuck you!'_ I replied.

' _No thanks, love'_ He retorted.

Now you may be wondering how the heck it all came to this. You see, when dealing with narcissist male bitches you tend to loose your mind along the way. Although I lost my mind a long time ago so my brain's making it up by torturing me with an imaginary version of my pseudo father/butler. Now all I can see is Hadrian biting my head off at the unladylike behavior I'm displaying, nevermind the egoist mosquitos in front of me.

Ugh, as if Reiji wasn't enough.

"Any reason as to why you feel the need to curse at the table, Miss Komori?"

Speak of the devil, but I guess the devil would be more preferable than the murderous glare Reiji shot me. The others paused in their ongoings and their eyes flitted to and from Reiji and I, waiting for our verbal battle to begin. However, this time I was too tired to engage the make belief butler and only sighed, before apologizing.

" I apologize, it will not happen again. "

By the surprised look on both his and the others faces, it seemed none of them had been expecting my quick surrender at all. That only in turn made me realize just what I was in their eyes. Which only made me sigh again.

I was tired. Deadly tired.

Even with my brief nap in the limo with which I woke up in my room, that in turn made me that suspect one of the brothers had the misfortune of carrying my ass up the stairs, it didn't really boost my energy. The dull annoyance in my head from before had grown into a full blown headache, which only got worse in the presence of the Sakamaki's making me suspect that it was one of their doings. But seeing the genuine (somewhat since Reiji looked about ready to slice me up and examine my contents) concern on their faces made me think otherwise.

Well whatever it was, it draining my energy and fast. At this rate I wouldn't even be able to defend my self let alone Yui when the time came. The good part of my mind included Yui in the concern, however there was still a dark nagging voice in my head telling no, _forcing_ me to think of leaving her to fend for herself alone. Which I doubted she could do and internally made sick at practically mailing her to her death.

I needed to get away.

Stumbling up in a way that had Shu of all people cock an eyebrow up, I politely excused myself as soon as dinner ended. I didn't know how long I could hold out, the headache was killing me. I was almost out the door when a delicate hand suddenly closed around my wrist.

 _Damn it!_

Huffing, I turned around to raise hell at whoever dared to stop my escape only to come face to face with a Yui who looked positively constipated as she tried to summon up the courage to call me out. She noticed my inquiring look (since I decided not to raise hell at the one person who didn't need it to fear me;I don't know if I should feel flattered or not) and taking a deep breath, took a step forward confidently.

"Ronnie can I talk to you for a second in my room?"

The two hungry vampires behind her stopped at her words and I didn't know whether to smack her or applaud her with all my might. Who, in their right mind invited the very being they were in danger from, into their room? That was like asking to be bitten.

And judging by the lusting looks on both the Narcisstic Oreo and Pervert Supreme's faces, they had made the same conclusion.

But their hungry stares did not lessen by any chance and that in turn made me realize that they were planning on having both of us together. Probably assert their dominance or something.

Ugh, male vampires. Even worse than male demons.

And I speak from experience.

I haven't been bitten once since I got here and I myself, am a bit surprised I lasted so long. Judging by the multiple marks on Yui's neck, my poor sister did not have the same fate. A tiny bitter part of me feels satisfied at her dismay but I quickly push down in favors of answering her.

"Sure." I said, mustering up the best reassuring smile I can right now, in my pain.

It seemed to satisfy her and she turned to lead the way to her room, two of the vampire triplets following us. If those two bastards thought they could get some action with Yui while I was there, they were severely mistaken.

Perverts.

In a flash we were in her room and I waited as Yui mustered up her remaining courage to speak to me _again_. Oh come on, I wasn't _that_ scary. Yui seemed to think otherwise.

"Well?" I said, cocking a eyebrow, trying my best to ignore the snooping idiots behind me, hiding behind the door frame like pre schoolers. Don't they know I can sense their stupid butts spying on our conversation?

"Um s-so I found a journal in the other room which was Father's!" she began slowly building up confidence until she dropped the bomb that made fire course through my veins in plain fury at both the self proclaimed priest and the amount of shock Yui put in her words.

"It turns out you and I are actually adopted! This changes everything little sister!sister! He is such a kind man to take us in! "

Oh sister.

Oh bother.

Oh Yui.

I want to smack my head at the nearest furniture at my sister's oblivious nature. I never knew it was _that_ bad. I could practically _feel_ the vampires smirks from their hiding spot. Semi controlling my fury, I take a step forward and try my best to school my features into coldness, though that fails and results in me gritting my teeth to keep myself from passing out from the pain in my head. I didn't expect to be call for something like _this_.

Well, fuck.

" _Now_ _, you find out??? "_

Yui flinched at my disbelieving tone. I narrow my eyes as my control finally slips away at the sheer audacity of my sister. Never _ever_ , in my life have I ever wanted to smack my sister ; she has always been something precious for me to protect. But right now, I have never wanted anything more than to slap some sense into her.

Had it not been for the splitting headache and my extreme tiredness, I probably would have been horrified at my thoughts and wouldn't have replied in such a harsh way.

" _Now, you realize Yui??? After the damn bastards' practically sent us for slaughter?_ _This changes everything? For you it might because you finally get to understand all his fucking lies. I was six dammit, fucking six when he started. Do you have any idea what he did to me?"_ I seethed causing her to stumble backwards.

" N-n-now R-r-ronnie you c-can't t-talk about F-Father like that!"

"I can't? After what he did to me? I was six when he took me in and seven the torture started. _Seven Yui, Seven_! And I was fucking nine when I ran away to England. _Fucking nine Yui, a nine year old girl escaping the entire country in fear_. He said he was saving me, then he said I was a filthy being that didn't deserve to live! He tried to kill me and the lashings I got are still _on my back as scars_. You thought I had an accident, you thought I was in a hospital recovering when in reality I was actually under the very floor you stood on, screaming for help. I didn't see sunlight for _six fucking months._ I was starved, wounded and half dead when I escaped. Had it not been for a certain friend of mine I would have been dead! Because of the very man whose very floor you worship! "

" But you" My eyes darkened considerably as I snarled. "You were his light, his angel, _his perfect princess_. Or rather as I see it now, his perfect sacrificial lamb. You see, everything I wasn't in his eyes. Pureblooded, plain and gullible you were the epitome of a mundane human! Easy to manipulate and that" I paused at the horrified look on her face and felt satisfaction bloom inside me. "was exactly what he did to you."

And then suddenly I felt very tired, even more than before as the sudden boost of energy due to my anger drained out of me. Hopelessness replaced it and I slumped in grim defeat as I uttered my next words.

"Even now you doubt the sincerity of my words, thinking I'm lying and this is just teenage angst. You will believe his words over mine any day."

Placing hand my forehead I closed my eyes to prevent the tears threatening to come out not out of hurt because of Yui's loyalty but also because I couldn't stand the pain anymore. I realized I had gone too far, with Yui's own tears that in turn flowed freely as she had realized how she just lost her little sister forever. Even with my regret I could still not quell the smug satisfaction in my heart and I hated it.

So I did the next best thing.

I ran as quickly as I could in my semi conscious state, willingly leaving my sister behind at the mercy of the very vampires I had sworn to protect her against. Who in all truth, were just as mortified at the revelation as Yui was. I left her, just like the way she had left me with them exactly 24 hours ago.

In my haste, I didn't even notice running straight into Subaru who caught me and stopped probably to rip my intestines out until he saw the tears in my eyes and the bloodshot red in them as well, that only further emphasized my condition. Normally I would have never shown weakness to an enemy but I guess it was in my delirious state that I felt comfort in his warm arms causing to immediately melting into them. Funny, I never thought vampires as warm.

And it was in my delirious state that the next words slipped from my mouth as I neared unconsciousness.

"Suba-Onichan?"

The last thing I heard before fainting was Subaru's panicked shouts, Reiji's cold voice changing into one of urgency and Shu's desperate face materializing into my blurry and gazed vision.

I smirked into unconsciousness in a strange joy.

 _My Oni-chans will help me._

(Line Break)

Ugh, why does it feel as if I've had a steamroller roll over me and then I've been hung upside down from a crane?

Okay, that was bad, I'll admit.

Anyways, groaning I sat up rubbing my eyes to take the sleep away, not noticing the dark shadow looming beside my figure until he opened his mouth.

"Ah the Sleeping Beauty finally awakens."

Needless to say, I had the shit startled put of me. Reiji seemed to find this very amusing it seems as he smothered a chuckle though I couldn't help but feel it was more of a relieved laugh than anything. Narrowing my eyes, I retorted my eyes gleaming with new found energy. I felt _so_ much better.

"Says the the Wannabe Crow? Dude, it's the sophisticated and elegant dudes that suffer from hypotension. But then again, you are a vampire..." I trailed off, unsure causing Reiji to smirk.

"Oh so the little Kitten has finally lost her tongue?"

In return, I very maturely and _very_ sassily stuck my tongue out at him to show that indeed, I had not lost my tongue. Reiji huffed at my impertinence and actually shook his head at me before taking my hand and pulling me up from the raised flat surface where I had lain previously. Then I realized I was actually in his room.

"You have a laboratory in your room?" I said raising an eyebrow.

He perfectly matched my look with one of his own that internally made me feel as if I'd done something bad and was guilty. It made me feel little and under his critical gaze which frankly I hated. How does he do that?

"As farfetched as it seems, even I have my quirks, you know."

I was about to snort put loud but one look at Reiji's face told me it would be better for me if I didn't. Instead I scoffed.

"What? Waking up at six in the morning and you be like Eureka! That's it! and run off to your little den in your medieval underwear"

Reiji frowned a bit, then replied disdain present in his voice.

"I most certainly _do not_ in my _under garments_ "

"Oh well," I shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

Reiji looked positively repulsed at my laid back attitude. I knew for a fact that he wanted nothing more than to shove some manners into me. He didn't even notice my jab at his severely outdated clothing choices. The guy wore a tail coat and a button up with _frills_ for crying out out.

"By the way," I started, cutting off his dark musings. "What happened to me anyways? How'd I get here? All I remember is a really bad headache and blowing up on Yui."

Now Reiji looked intrigued and leaning in, his eyes searched my own for any form of deceit. I was serious, I didn't remember anything after leaving Yui's room. When he found none, he stepped back looking a tad bit disappointed that only in turn confused me more.

Why would he be disappointed?

Unless...

"I didn't do something embarrassing did I?" I asked cautiously, nervously scratching the back of my head.

Reiji's face softened at my balant show of weakness and he replied almost kindly, something I didn't expect from him of all people.

"Why today it seems that you prefer to be put of character, no?"

I gave a harsh laugh and shook my head.

"I'm not the only one, you know. How about we move on, insult and aggravate each other and forget this ever happened, yeah? "

Reiji smirked and nodded, already getting into character.

"Shake on it?" he inquired.

"You bet," I said pompously.

After a brief shake our hands still remained intact and our eyes were locked onto each other as silence began to settle in.

"You never told me what happened to me."

"You stumbled out of the deplorable woman's room and were muttering things that might have traumatized Subaru for all eternity. You started screaming in the end causing the Deadbeat and I, a rather nasty shock if I may say so. All in all, you proved to be quite a nuisance. "

"Oh."

"Yes."

A pause.

"Any reason as to _why_ it happened?"

"Why would you presume me to know?"

"I'm not stupid Reiji, I know you took the opportunity to run those tests on me that have been pending ever since our deal. You did agree to help me uncover my heritage..."

"Indeed I did."

"So...?"

"A conversation for another time, you are proving to be quite the nuisance; forcing me to care for you, asking petty questions, making me miss dinner."

Though a valid attempt at changing the subject, I couldn't help but feel something was off. Reiji usually wasn't like this but I was effectively distracted when my stomach growled loudly, interrupting my internal monologue.

Reiji was not impressed.

-Line Break-

By the time we made it to the dining room, I found out two things; one, that I had been out for two days straight (thus my appetite) and two, that having Reiji glare at my growling stomach as if it had personally offended him was frankly a bit disturbing and made me quite uncomfortable. The atmosphere was getting more and more awkward as Reiji continued to glare darkly at my stomach. I mean who stares at a girl's belly for so long so consistently as if the damn organ's the bane of their existence?

Apparently Reiji.

I literally fled into the room effectively transferring from one awkward situation to another.

Damn it. The others were already seated and eating when I barged in and the ongoings clearly stopped as they gaped at the sight of me up and running.

It would've been well and good since I was more than used to people being stunned into silence by my antics, sure. But _those moronic fools kept on staring_.

And with their mouths open too!

Am I cursed with eternal awkward situations? Dude, I don't even know what to do right now. There's always been something to comment on, to break the ice. Guess I'm also doomed to having no way out.

Resigned to my fate, I sighed dramatically and stalked off to the empty chair beside Subaru, who when realizing that I was moving in his direction, froze completely and looked completely dismayed at my presence if not downright fearful. Then he stood up straight, abandoning his food and promptly fled the room just as Reiji marched in.

His actions felt odd to me until i remembered the Crow had said something about me traumatizing Subaru for life. Oh boy...

And judging by the raised eyebrow on Reiji's face, I need to solve this fast.

However have you _realized_ how hard it is to find my personal Tsunderella?

I was about to go after the temperamental snowflake but then my stomach growled. _Again._ This time in front of all of them.

Thankfully though, it made them shut their mouths.

On the other hand...

' _Must get to the Angsty Car...'_ I thought.

' _Food...'_ McStomach complained.

 _'No! First Priority!'_ I thought desperately.

 _'Cheeseburgers.'_

 _'No!'_

 _'With fries...'_

I dropped my head in defeat. The stomach wins. Groaning I sat down at the chair and proceeded to wolf down my meal hungrily. I pretended not to notice as the others chuckled, apparently amused by my inner dilemma and the tension was immediately broken. Ignoring their sniggers I proceeded to pull Subaru's unfinished meal in front of me and promptly gobble it as well.

At this point the others stood up fumbling for excuses, saying they weren't hungry anymore or had other matters to attend to and all that shit but I noticed, with a small smile how they strategically left their half eaten food right in front of me as they left. A single confirmatory look from Reiji and I made sure none of the food went to waste.

Shu ruffled my hair as he passed but before I could react he was gone and I was stopped by someone I hadn't really expected. Teddy Senior, despite his petite figure looked down at me a nervous smile playing at his lips as he tightly clutched Teddy Junior.

Blinking in confusion, I looked at Kanato. Our interactions had been limited and out of all the brothers he was the only one I still hadn't properly talked to. But if he was seeking my company...something told me this wasn't just a casual visit.

"Ne Doll-Chan..." He trailed off a bit. "Would you like to have a tea party with me?"

Almost suddenly a smile spread onto my face. Tea parties! Growing up under the care of the Komori bastard and then male demons had ensured that I never actually got to experience the actual childhood a girl should have. And that unfortunately included tea parties.

Kanato must have seen my fallen expression for he automatically deflated and his eyes teared up ready to start his temper tantrum. But I didn't notice that as I replied, more to myself than to Kanato.

"But I don't know how to have tea parties..."

Everything happened suddenly. Kanato's eyes widen considerably, he squeezed Teddy hard and stared at me in complete horror.

"You've never had a tea party? Ever played with friends? Never had the tea and cakes?" He practically shrieked.

I just shook my head, a bit amused at his antics. I hadn't done any of those things; the only thing that remotely resembled a tea party in Hadrian' s schooling was how to host dinner parties for important people. Depressing I know, but I was way past the point of fantasies as such. Apparently Kanato thought otherwise for his face morphed into one of determination and dread crawled into my hungry _hungry_ stomach.

Let's just say I managed to grab one last cheeseburger before Kanato dragged me off to his room, leaving an exasperated Reiji, a confused Yui and my beautiful _beautiful_ food behind.

"My _fooodddd!!!!_ "

-Line Break-

"And that is how you have tea parties! Ne, Teddy?"

Teddy must've agreed with his big man because Kanato cooed at him happily. I would've as well if I wasn't at my _goddamn limit_. Look the guy was frankly adorable and it _was_ really nice of him to teach me the joys of a girls childhood _and_ he offered me food...

Okay okay I get it, I'm being a bit unfair but I was _tired_.

There's so much sweets you can have before you want to barf. I think I might have cavities. I'll have get Mama Butler to check it.

"Ne, Doll-chan do you know how to make sweets?"

Despite his childish persona I could tell that he was the oldest of the triplets and thus not to be underestimated. However with the helpless kicked puppy look he gave me as he ordered me to make him sweets, it only served to make me want to bang my head against the headboard of my bed (Kanato insisted on making my room appropriate for tea parties) as I realized I had yet another Yui in my hands. Just like Yui's pathetic smiles now Kanato's kicked puppy looks were not helping. With I sigh I told the overgrown man child that I sucked in the kitchen. His face swelled and tears built up in his eyes and I knew he was going to throw a temper tantrum far worse than any of the Wannabe Butler's and I quickly stood up and slapped a hand over his mouth, hissing for him to shut up.

"I said I didn't know how to make sweets, that doesn't mean I don't know were to find some!" I snarled at the young man who blinked in confusion for a split second before ripping my hand off his face, instead bringing his own close to mine. I might've been romantic if a) I was a stupid fan girl of Kanato's and b) if said vampire wasn't look at me as if I were the bane of his very existence. Funny, because I was sure that was his darling daddy.

"Just who do you think you are, you stupid peasant to lay your filthy hands on me?"

Came the ridiculously dark voice for some one who was just about to cry a minute ago. Where did the absolute sweetheart go?

Many people would have been scared shitless by the man child's voice and the deadly look on his face. Especiallyby the sudden change in demeanor. But noooo. Not this amazing beautiful spectacular woman.

Ack, what's with the self praise?

Damn it I'm becoming like the Narcissistic Cookie!

Coming back to reality, I saw Kanato blinking in confusion at the vast variety of expressions on my face. Then I came to a conclusion because who cares enough to remedy Kanato's confusion? Not me.

Moving on...

"... So you don't want any sweets?"

What? Of course I do! I order you to get me some! Now!"

Kanato sputtered while I grinnef. This was going to be easy.

"Idiot!" I whined causing Kanato to growl darkly. "You can't _order_ them, you need to _go_ get them!"

That wasn't what Kanato was expecting and he stared at me for a full minute as he tried to comprehend the foreign concept.

" _Get them...?"_

I nodded enthusiastically as I explained to him, the concept of a bakery. And luckily I knew the best ones around here. But of course I might have accidently let slip, my inability to leave the mansion without permission. Needless to say Kanato felt that this was certainly not acceptable and a screaming match with Reiji later, he marched triumphantly back into my room telling to ne get ready and me him downstairs in ten minutes.

Man, these guys are easy to manipulate.

We were joined by an irate and disgruntled Oreo-sama who Reiji had appointed as our _chaperone_. More like him trying to get Ayato out of the house to have _some_ semblance of peace. Too bad we were leaving Laito and Yui back; Reiji wouldn't let my sister go, adamant to still have something forcing me to come back lest I think of escaping. However that doesn't really have much value, because after Yui and my fallout it doesn't seem like there are any chances of reconciliation. If Yui wants to believe Seiji, let her. I can't force her to accept the truth, I know she'll come around sooner or later. Though the sooner she does the better; I know the bloodsuckers are taking full advantage of our fight.

Which makes me even more uneasy about leaving Laito behind with Yui.

However I guess I can only hope that Shu and Subaru (maybe because the idiot's been avoiding me like the plague; I still have to fix that) may do me a favor and keep her safe until my return. Not Reiji though, because after finding out it was our fight that drove me off the brink in my illness (which Reiji _still_ refuses to talk about.) and the exact contents of our fight as narrated my the two hellions that eavesdropped on us, he's been quite hard on her.

They all have.

Which confuses me a lot. Very much. Fucking confused.

Anyways we make it to the city in the limo in no time, with Ayato constantly complaining about us wasting his time until I bribe him with some Takoyaki during our ventures and he shits up. Kanato is blissfully uncaring and the ride is silent for that point onwards.

Until the limo stops and Kanato practically drags me out, yelling at me to hurry up and get to the mysterious confectionery shops I keep talking about. Even Ayato seems mildly interested my now. And so we venture off to our perilous journey of finding Kanato the best sweets in the damn country and later, I remind myself, Ayato some Takoyaki.

After lingering a bit at Funtom where Kanato makes (buys) a new bunny friend and raids the sweet section, we find Ayato some Takoyaki from a small shop that he happily munches on the rest of the way, I drag Kanato off to the nearest bakery. I will _never_ forget the awed look on Kanato's face as he states at the large building featuring every type of cake he could ever dream off. Ayato is less impressed but sure. He has his Takoyaki, nobody wants his damn opinion.

Kanato practically _fan boys_ over the variety and chooses a slice of _everything_ they offer. Those lucky bastards will be making _a lot_ of money. The way he bounces all over the place in glee has me wondering how in the world he is actually older than me. But he is genuinely happy so I guess I'm satisfied. Plus I got to get out of that stuffy mansion.

When I mention this to Ayato he only gives me a flat look before answering.

"You do know Girly Boy, that there's a garden in the back? That's where Subaru always vanishes apart from his room of course."

My eyes widen.

"Really!?!" I clung to his arm like a leech uncaring how we looked like to the public as I tried to weasel more information out of him.

He looked abit surprised I didn't know about it and I'm surprised myself. There was an entire _field_ and I didn't know, feeling claustrophobic and nauseated all the time?

He explained about the rose gardens that Subaru tended lovingly and the bush maze they had grown to tease the brides with. And finally he described the lush green grounds where you could easily get lost.

"So you'd better not get lost or Reiji'll have Ore-Sama's head even though he's no match for Ore-sama of course..."

Then he proceeded to babble about himself. I tuned out after abit and moved on towards Kanato who was eagerly trying out the cakes.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

Kanato gave me a pleading look and I smiled kindly.

"We can come back again, don't worry."

"We can?" Kanato asked in wonder.

I gave him a wink.

"Of course we can... as long as you convince Reiji..."

The way Kanato's eyes gleamed at my statement told me very clearly that I would be back here very very soon. Grinning, I helped Kanato with the leftovers that he had insisted be packed and taken home and started walking out of the mall with two content vampires by my side. I had had my time to relax and I had genuinely enjoyed my time with the two idiots. I was glad to say I was back at full strength and the headache had subsided to a dull throb for now. Which only left a time constraint on my following tasks. Reiji had fixed me up well but since he refuse to tell what exactly was that caused me to faint like that, I guess I'll have to find other ways to gain the info I wanted.

Now that I knew where my Tsunderella was hiding all I had to do was play a little hide and seek and then grill the details out of the Pink (?) Snowflake and mend the accidental rift between. Shu wouldn't spill, I know this very well ; he's the only bloodsucker that can actually see through my facades and the others weren't there. So that leaves the Car on Man Periods.

 _Look out Subaru, here I come._

 **Author's note:** Sorry guys, I took so long to update. I'm in my final year in school and the workload is horrific here. Couple that with my newest infatuation with Yuri!!! On ice and I'm tied. BTW has anybody seen it????

Shout out to reviewwr Creepypuppetmaster who kindly stressed the importance of meals to meals to me. Thanks!

Same goes for all the other reviewers, thanks for reviewing and liking not to mention reading my humble fic. (I'm getting sappy, guys)

So back to the story, a bit fast paced chapter I know and very _very_ Angsty but I promise the next chapter will be better and longer!

Until the next time I pull myself out of skating (fangirling about YOI) and study hell!

Cheerios

Flane Fenrir

 ** _Disclaimer: My average self does not own any of these dudes, just my character Ronnie, her antics and the plot. The rest belongs to their respective owners because while I can think up of such stories, the bloody hard part is to put them into words. _**


	5. The Horny Espresso

I glared darkly down at the frankly ridiculous amount of homework on my desk. I had only missed school for three days for crying out loud!

Reiji had dropped off said schoolwork while I was gone with Kanato and Ayato on our little bonding trip. I was content with the trip and dare I say, it even enjoyed it to some extent. So naturally my good mood had to be ruined when the Crow reminded me that I had to finish my schoolwork. Needless to say I had thrown him a very rude hand gesture when he wasn't looking that in turn had the Narcisstic Cookie on the floor crying tears of laughter and Teddy Senior smiling creepily. I suppose Reiji got the gist of what I was implying due to the others constipated faces, and he had promptly banished me to my room without dinner, not to come out until I finished my homework. Which was frankly stupid because need I remind him again that I had already graduated school and even university not long ago?

But he said that refreshing my foundations was always a good choice and besides if this was really so easy for me, couldn't I just be done with it quickly?

And so imaginary Ladies and Gentlemen, the only reason I was stuck here was because I couldn't really argue to that.

It seemed that Reiji had decided to up his game. Well, I'd be more than willing to play if this damned homework would finish. I also had to find and confront Subaru but of course why would the Wannabe Butler care?

And above all of that Reiji actually put enchantments on my room so that I couldn't leave until I had finished it. The nerve of him. Now I feel personally attacked. So this is how it feels to be grounded.

I kept on glaring a bit more, unwilling to actually touch the damn thing when a soft chuckle resounded behind me. Even without looking I knew who it was and hadn't it been for my curiosity at how in hell Laito got into my room since the enchantment worked both ways, I wouldn't have talked to him let alone pay him any attention.

Stupid Pervert.

He chuckled some more and saw my patience snap. Everybody and I mean everybody in this damned mansion had some fetish of chuckling whenever they saw me. What did they find so amusing?

I was powerful, I was strong. I could intimidate the pants off of any and all of them. In my veins flowed ancient blood. They could not chuckle at me. Man, I'm beginning to hate the word. Chuckle. Who says that anyway?

" _What?_ "

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just enjoying the show."

"I _would_ mind," I grit my teeth. "If you don't get the fuck out of my room."

"And what would be the fun in that?"

"Oh?" By now any thoughts about my homework and pseudo freedom were gone as I turned to face the Horny Expresso. "And just how did you get in? Don't tell me you were hiding inside my closet when the Crow put up the wards, waiting to jump me when no one was there."

"Mhm, you know me so well; I'll have you know it was quite a delightful experience. Your wardrobe is certainly... unique."

"Oh shut up."

Rolling my eyes I turned back to my work, doing my best to ignore the piece of chocolate cake, Kanato had generously smuggled to me when he found out I wasn't getting any dinner. I'd eat the cake, I was so hungry but I suppose an entire afternoon of eating sweets was bound to leave you a little queasy to anymore. But nevertheless I appreciated the thought.

Ignoring both Laito and the cake, I hurried on with my work when I felt him move from his perch at my bed to looking over my head at my work, a gentle hand on my shoulder as he peered critically down at the mess I'd made. I felt a little embarrassed, my handwriting was horrendous and none but Hadrian and I could actually understand it. Said demon had shaken his head more than once saying how he had no idea how I graduated with such handwriting. He had even tried to drill some penmanship skills into me but had obviously failed dramatically.

So you could say I was genuinely surprised when Laito tutted and pointed over at a random maths equation, saying it was wrong. I didn't know what to be more surprised about; that he understood my scribbles or that I had actually gotten a math problem wrong.

"What's wrong in it?" I asked, confused. My eyes threatened to shut; after the day's events I was really tired. Tired enough, it seemed, to mess up a simple algebric problem. Laito tutted and slid onto a spare chair, plucking the pencil from my hands and resting it on the blank space given beside my dirty scribbles.

"The answer is x equals 4 and -2. While midterm breaking is effective in some cases, the quadratic formula is much better," Laito said, his face furrowed in concentration, as he wrote neatly on my notebook.

I was surprised. Very surprised. I even pinched myself to see whether I was sleeping or not. Was Laito actually saying something without making it perverted?

And why was his handwriting so goddamn beautiful? Like, as beautiful as Shu's eyes, beautiful. It just wasn't fair.

"Hey, are you listening?"

I looked up at Laito's voice and the look on his face was so unlike him that it almost made me burst in laughter. The Horny Expresso looked offended that I hadn't been paying attention to his useless but well meant lecture.

Muffling my giggles with a hand, I replied.

"You really like to teach don't you?"

Laito's stern look immediately softened at my words and he, dare I say it (because I couldn't believe it myself) actually blushed.

Laito blushed.

Laito, Horny Expresso, Pervert Supreme, Sakamaki blushed.

I think I've been traumatized for life.

"Dude, no" I moved forward, squishing his cheeks together. "You're not supposed to do that. It isn't normal. Stop."

Laito retreated from my clutches, at least tried to.

"And what's up with that? Like you bloodsuckers are dead right. How can you blush?" I peered at him, my eyes narrowed. "It's weird. Please stop."

Laito jerked away, pulling himself away from my hands. He massaged his cheeks from where my hands had abused them, giving me an irritated glare.

"Never," he growled uncharacteristically. " _Ever_ do that again."

Any other girl would've been taken aback if not down right terrified by the sudden changed in mood. There was tension brewing in the air as Laito's eyes darkened and frankly I didn't know why. So naturally, this amazing piece of sass had to make things right.

"So the Horny Expresso can be something other than turned on."I grinned wolfishly.

Laito looked taken aback and for a split second I thought I saw his eyes widen in surprise. It seemed that I was seeing things for after a brief moment of silence Laito broke into laughter. It wasn't even a complete laugh, just these little wheezy chuckles that both set me on edge _and_ made me want to laugh as well. What kind of weird ass laugh was that?

Weirdo.

But Laito kept on laughing until I'd had enough and pulled on some earphones and blasted some music, choosing to focus on the remainder of the homework. Dimly I noticed Laito's distant laughter quieting down but instead chose to ignore it in favors of completing this _damn_ homework.

I should have been more careful.

That was my downfall.

Instead of blasting some heavy rock metal that would keep my tired ass awake, I instead put on a soothing classical playlist. Needless to say, I was out like a light after the first few minutes. Hmm... Maybe that's why I heard Perverted Fedora less and less. And wow, this chair is really comfortable and-hey! Am I floating? This is one good dream and oh, the comfortable beauty of the soft bed. Sighing, I snuggled into the closest thing next to me, as I was covered with a comforter.

In the distance, I heard a fond chuckle as I fell into a well deserved sleep.

When I woke up next morning (or night?) in my bed Kanato's generous offering of cake was missing, with a beautifully written note resting on the empty plate, my books neatly arranged on my desk and Reiji's wards lifted.

 _You're welcome_

I didn't need to ask to know just who it was that wrote that note. No. I was more concerned about the fact that I, Veronica 'Ronnie' Komori had let my guard down in a warded _impenetrable_ room with a hopeless pervert who wore a _fedora_ in order to up the coolness factor. What the hell.

What was more surprising, as I searched my neck, was that I hadn't been taken advantage of. Like at all. No unpleasant surprises on my body or something weird in my closet. Even my notebooks were clean. The only evidence that Laito had been in my room was that Kanato's cake was gone, that note and the fact that my homework had been nearly done on my notebook. In a handwriting that was definitely _not_ mine.

I could head Reiji's footsteps as he made his way to my room, probably to wake me up for school, judging by the time. It was a surprise when he stopped just outside the room for a minute then barged in like a madman. Except it was a very _very_ angry madman who could probably drug me and examine my insides at his pleasure.

God help me.

"Who did this?" He demanded.

"Really? Is that how you greet a lady?" I played dumb because seriously, I had not idea what he was talking about. Pigeon Eyes gritted his teeth as if it physically hurt him not to snap me in half. Probably did too.

"You are anything _but_ a lady, now tell me honestly Veronica, _who did this?"_

"Oh, and?"

 _"_ _Veronica Komori!_ _"_

Now I was surprised. Reiji seemed...really affected by whatever hell he was talking about. Especially if he'd called me by my name. Hmph, first time he addresses me by my name and it's when he can't decide whether to shit his pants or poison the entire world. But, to be honest I was fairly concerned for his mental health so I stopped playing around. Just this time.

"What the hell are you talking about, Reiji?" I asked, frowning.

"The wards, you stupid woman!"

"Hey now no need to call me-" I started defensively then stopped. Oh right, Laito was gone so the wards must have dropped at some point while I was sleeping. But wasn't Reiji the one who set them up in the first place? So why would he be so disturbed by disabling them?

Unless...

"Wait so you weren't the one who disabled them? But they were really strong..." I trailed off unsure. Because they _had_ been strong since I would've broken through them otherwise. So for some reason they'd been taken down without Reiji of all people noticing. For someone to do that... I shivered, they must be really strong. Suddenly Reiji's lowkey panic seemed much more legit.

Reiji grabbed my arm, his expression serious as he stared at me.

"Was there any strange presence in your room last night?"

"N-no," I replied shakily. "Unless you call Laito strange which is actually legit because what pervert tucks a defenceless passed out girl into bed and doesn't take advantage of her so maybe he's not a complete pervert which means I owe him an apology but why should I care about him? But he did correct my homework and finish Kanato's cake and tuck me in and-"

I was cut off (quite rudely I say) but Reiji as he covered my mouth, a strange look on his face.

"Forgive me, but did you just say _Laito was in your room unsupervised?"_

"Um... yes?"

"And you did not see it fit to inform me, _why_ _?"_

"Wards, remember?"

"Right Wards, Laito...That explains it-"

"Explains what?" I raised an eyebrow, pulling away from his tight grip as I folded my arms. And then the moment of truth struck.

 _You're welcome_

Laito... That bastard... But then Reiji...

I turned to look wildly at Reiji. The grim look on his face only confirmed my suspicions. The pervert... the fedora wearing pervert _could put up wards strong enough of contain me?_

He was the one who set those wards? Not Reiji?

So when he said he checked out my closet... _that was legit?!!!_

Turning around, a grim look of determination on my face, all traces of hysteria wiped away, I stared into Reiji's eyes. They reflected my own, as I cracked my knuckles threateningly not towards Reiji but an invisible someone who was going to taste my wrath.

"Reiji, I need a favor."

Reiji had never agreed to anything more quickly than he did then.

Laito died. That's it. The whole thing. Laito died and went to hell, while his brothers laughed hysterically and Yui watched horrified.

In a nutshell, Laito learned that it was not wise to peek into an underage girl's underwear who could physically break all 206 of his bones including that of Laito Junior down there. Safe to say, he would be feeling it _down there_ for a while. For some reason Shu and Reiji looked victoriously smug at Laito's punishment, with the former not even blinking once throughout it all and the latter refusing to heal the perverted mosquito.

It was glorious.

Judging by the way Ayato flinched and covered his privates, nervously glancing at Yui, I'm sure he got a nice reminder just what he was dealing with.

Kanato just smiled in that creepy endearing way of his and then invited me to tea at 7 in the morning/evening, an offer which I accepted because I was _starving_. Throwing you some dirty looks here, Reiji. At this point tea and sweets with the weird man child sounded like heaven incarnate. I resolved to tell Teddy Senior that he was my favourite as soon as possible. Throw in a couple of bakery visits too.

I still wasn't anywhere near catching dearest Tsunderella who'd been much more evasive than in the actual story. Especially since I didn't have a damn glass slipper. But I was hopeful that I'd catch him once we left for school. I wasn't particularly looking forward to it, because I knew that while my flashy entrance might've worked yesterday, today was an entirely different thing. Because by now, they'd know I was legit and they'd swarm me like bees to honey too. But I was willing to go through all that, if it meant having the opportunity to corner Subaru. So imagine my fury when I found out from a smirking Lazy Ass that the stupid bastard had already left for school.

I was not amused.

And neither was the Wannabe Butler for some reason. He'd sported his trademark frown and snapped at all of us to get our asses in the limo and brooded the entire way. Then he'd been in a bad temper the entire day, somehow shooting Lazy Ass and I death glares from the back of his head. That day, no fan girl dared sit near Reiji and for a split moment _Shu_ seemed more approachable than Pigeon Eyes. A fact that had me in near tears of laughter and Shu throwing me half assed concerned looks. Half assed because he'd doze off before he could actually show concern.

Weirdos. The both of them. Though I could help but feel tempted to ask Reiji if it was _that time of the month_. When I told Shu this, the guy opened one beautifully blue eye, stared at me for a full minute probably wondering if I knew anything about self preservation. He must've decided I didn't, for he dragged me out of the classroom before I could even grab hold of my stuff, leaving a even _more_ furious Reiji with my messy things.

Once we all gathered at the limo, Reiji was kind enough to throw my schoolbag right into my poor unsuspecting face, which then had me spiralling into a surprised Subaru's arms who just appeared out of nowhere. Then I got-Wait _Subaru?_

Needless to say u wasn't letting the guy our if my clutches now. Whucg made him freaking out like a normal anxiety driven teenager before shoving me out of his arms and running off as if I smelled of rotting faeces.

I didn't. Smell of that, I mean. I checked. Shit free woman here.

I didn't look back as I ran after him because _how hard does he intend to make my apology?_

Like I know I might've creeped or weirded him out when I fainted or even flat out made him shit his pants but still dude, let a girl apologise sheesh. Maybe things were looking up for me because I chased him all the way back to home sweet home and his famous rose gardens as per Cookie-sama's words, huffing and puffing (Hadrian would be disappointed). Smirking victoriously, I looked down smugly at Subaru who'd been crouching behind a rose bush in a frantic attempt to hide. Pushing my frustration such strange behavior aside, I forced a smile onto my face.

"It's about time we had a little talk, _Subaru._ "

 **Author's note**

Been a while hasn't it?

I'm done with exams today so while I'll be busy with internships and summer schools, updates will be longer and more frequent. Thanks a lot for all your patience, you guys are the best!

I wanted to tell you guys this for a while now but go check out my profile SKashif2002 on Wattpad for more stories as well as a chance to ask me to write down drabbles of your favourite characters for you. Ask me here or there both works, just DM me and we'll work something out.

Shout out to that reader who commented in Spanish(?) I think? You're great, thank you ; I had to Google translate your comment and you made my day. Ronnie for one, is glad she has international readers. Not disregarding our regular readers too because you guys are awesome. Your support is amazing and it's what keeps me going nowadays. I always look forward to your comments.

Hit me with a message if you want me to write a drabble.

Love ya guys,

Flame Fenrir.


	6. Target Captured: Tsunderella Onii Chan!

Awkward silence descended upon us. Tsunderella looked understandably stunned and I plopped myself onto the ground beside him, silently admiring the beautiful flowers in front of us

Now if something _was_ smelly then it was these things. Pretty to to look at and smelly to well, _smell._ But I could tell the effort put into growing them, how any bad leaves were carefully cut off and how healthy the roses looked. Too bad they were smelly.

"Sooo..." Snapping out of my deep thoughts, I tried to start a conversation.

Subaru for the most part, looked positively freaked out as if he wanted nothing more than to disappear from the face of the earth. Made one think just what exactly I 'd done or said to him before I fainted. "Dude I know I might've freaked you out, but _sheesh_ let a girl apologize."

"The hell do you want? Leave me alone!" Subaru seemed to finally return to earth and act like himself, growling dangerously. In a flash, his hand had my arm gripped tightly in warning. "You shouldn't get too close, don't tempt me."

The smile on my face dropped and I turned to look squarely at the bloodsucker. His eyes were dark and menacing but I couldn't help but notice a frenzied look to them. His grip on my arm tightened as I kept on observing him. His eyes were eerily firm but his hand trembled slightly. Almost unnoticeable. It was almost like he was... _scared._

 _Damn these bloodsuckers were_ _complicated._

First it was Kanato, then Laito and now Subaru. Even Shu and Reiji were turning out vaguely sane. One moment they'd act all malicious and threatening and the other they'd do a complete 180 degree turn on their personalities. Lazy Ass's reasoning I could understand but the others? I was clueless. I'd only just figure them out and then they'd completely blow my expectations. It was something I'd have to think about. But for now...

My eyes widened in mock fear and I gasped, my other hand coming up to my mouth as I feigned terror. I even let out a terrified scream that was oddly reminiscent of Yui. I paused for a second to silently commend myself.

Well done Ronnie.

"What?! Oh Gods are you serious?! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

I yelled the last part directly into the Hotheaded Car's ear and grinned mischievously as he cringed and withdrew, cradling his ear with the hand that was once clutching my arm in a death grip. Even still, the guy mustered up a very _very_ forced scary look, as if I wouldn't notice at all. Sheesh, I was the less scatterbrained Komori sister for a reason.

Give me some credit will ya?

However once Subaru saw my evil grin, he realized he wasn't intimidating nobody and watched with growing horror as I gleefully started chattering. I stopped after a while to look at him kindly.

"Dude you're not fooling anybody. Why don't you just relax? If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it after you left me in my room with a spider." My eyes fake darkened and Subaru gulped. "By the way I still haven't forgiven you for that."

"What do you want?" Subaru's voice was weary, completely different to his earlier tone. His gaze was fixed to the roses in front of us, dull pain lacing his expression as if he was remembering something much too long ago. It was like he'd given up; not to me but to something far greater and unseen.

My head throbbed dully, as if this had happened before somewhere, in another life. Looking at the youngest Sakamaki brother like this made me grimace as an odd feeling settled over me, my heart clenching. It was as I wanted anything _anything_ other then that expression on Subaru's face. I didn't know what it was or why I was feeling like this but I turned around, looking at him anymore was almost unbearable and let my eyes roam the rose bushes that had been tended to so lovingly. My gaze softened as I looked around. _Beautiful._

"These roses, they're very beautiful. I've never seen such well kept flowers; my guardian will be jealous."

Hadrian. I felt another twinge in my heart. I missed my butler; it was as simple as that. Yui may be my sister but Hadrian and the others were my _family._ They were the ones who raised me, taught me how the world worked and gave me all that they had. Hadrian may have been a demon but to me he was more human than my so called adoptive family. Which made me wonder, just what was I still doing here? Yui had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with me so what was left for me here? Why was I so drawn to these perverted idiots?

And why, just _why_ in the world was I not on a plane back to England?

It was almost like Subaru could read my mind, with his actions and his next words. He must've noticed the wistful but confused look on my face and he took a deep breath, as if bracing himself before speaking.

"I told that sister of yours before too but listen carefully. Tonight is the night of the full moon, which means us monsters are at our weakest. Leave this place and never return. You will be better off without us."

If I had been a normal human I would've never seen the pained expression on Subaru's face. But the moonlight lit up the red eyed Sakamaki's face and with it, his melancholy. He had given me a choice; leave now or forever be in their clutches but who knew if I made it till the next moon? How long would it be before they lost their interest in me and started sucking my blood? I had a plan for that, but whats to say they wouldn't lose their tempers?

I hated to admit it but there were few that were stronger than me. Shu was undoubtedly stronger and same could be said for Laito, who had confined me in my room. Reiji was a wild card and I was still uncertain of just what he could do. _This is my only chance,_ I tried to tell myself. _This is a prime opportunity, you can leave._

 _You can go back home._

So why did it feel like my heart was breaking in two?

The dull throb in my head had increased in to a full out headache, not entirely different to the one I'd had earlier. It felt _wrong._ As if something was forcing me to stay by these idiots. But what?

So many questions and no answers.

 _This is for the best,_ I tried to convince myself, gritting my teeth in an effort to ignore the piercing pain. _They'll be better off without you;_ You'll _be better off without them._

Another throb admonished my thoughts, as if daring me to continue. At this rate I'd die of the headache before even getting out the front gates. _Front gates._ I stilled immediately. It was then that I felt it. The malicious aura tainting the atmosphere of the mansion. It was subtle; not unlike a snake hiding and waiting for them moment to strike its prey which could be why I hadn't noticed it earlier. There was something _literally_ keeping me here. As if it wouldn't let me leave for good; thus my headache. My body, my mind had been warning me all this time.

There was something else in this garden besides Subaru and I. Something told me it wasn't any of the other Sakamakis.

I jumped up; instincts kicking in as I searched my surroundings. Subaru, who had been startled by my sudden energy narrowed his eyes, a question on the tip of his tongue. But he seemed to understand and didn't press further, instead choosing to observe me with wary eyes. My head whipped around, searching for the source of the malevolent presence and my head throbbed again in warning. _It was getting close._

It was then that I felt it.

My hand swung around reflexively and made contact with flesh; the recipient choking and falling to their knees. My headache disappeared in that single moment and my vision cleared to see the outline of a man crouching in front of me. Subaru's eyes were wide as he made his way to my side before darkening with an almost bloodthirsty edge to them. He stepped forward, pulling the crouched man's face up by the collar.

" _What are you doing here?_ " Subaru's thunderous voice rang across the garden. He was furious, his eyes taking on a murderous glint. All previous signs of vulnerability were gone, leaving only raw blood thirst behind.

The man looked up and I felt my heart sink. This was not the presence. He had a malicious presence sure, but it was vastly different from what I had felt earlier. This man was nothing. My eyes flitted towards Subaru, a silent question on my face for it seemed that he was acquainted with the trespasser. I'd have handed him over to the Crow had I not been curious as to why he was here.

"So this is your newest bride. She's a feisty little thing, yes?" The man completely ignored Subaru, instead choosing to look at me. I cringed at the hungry and frankly lustful look on his face. Dude, I'm _fourteen._

Subaru seemed to have noticed the guy's inappropriate interest in yours truly which made him give the man a look of pure disgust. He pulled him up to his feet, with a glare that could've killed any normal person ten times over.

"Leave."

The man smirked and my eyes widened, my head whipping around to look at Subaru in disbelief. Was he seriously going to let a pervert like that just up and leave? I was about to protest but the look on Subaru's face coupled with his clenched fists made me shut. Clearly there was history here. The man I noticed, had dark green tinted hair with blood red eyes far colder and crueler than any of the Sakamaki brothers. I felt something rise up inside me.

His smirk was stupid. His face was stupid. He was stupid. I'd never been more annoyed in my entire life. He kept on smirking cockily, causing my hand to twitch. And then he spoke.

"Nice to know the dog knows his place. Better not anger your betters, bastard child."

And I conveniently lost it.

"Hey Tsunderella," I stepped forward, a menacing smile on my face. No one and I mean no one insulted these idiots besides me. "Can I kill him?"

To his credit, Subaru looked like he was actually considering it. But then the white (pink?) haired vampire shook his head, saying that he did not want to deal with Reiji later.

Both of us heard the relieved sigh behind us.

A mischievous smirk crawled over my face as an idea came to me. I exchanged a look with the PMS'ing Car before turning to look at our guest.

"Permission to escort our guest outside, Master Subaru?" I spoke formally a complete contrast to my earlier tone, but the dangerous grin on my face had the man in front of us quivering. Subaru's answering grin was wolfish, his canines shining in the moonlight.

"Permission granted."

After I'd drop kicked the man to China ( and effectively out of the estate), I wiped my hands; silently commending myself for a job well done. Subaru watched me with veiled amusement and straightened when I turned to look at him, a bright smile on my face. I gave him my best smile before speaking.

"I think I'm gonna stay for a while."

Subaru's answering smile was blinding.

(_)(_)(_)(_)

"Say PMS'ing Car, who was he anyway?" I asked Subaru as we made our way to dinner. Subaru bristled at his newest nickname; his nostrils flaring for a split second before calming down. The tense aura from before was gone and our earlier conversation was pushed to the back of our minds for the moment.

"Our Uncle. His name is Ritchter. He's not welcome here."

Hmmm-Wait _Uncle?!_

"Holy fuck, that pervert's your _Uncle?!_ " I low key shrieked mainly because I didn't want Reiji to come out and kill me for being too loud. Subaru cringed anyway, bringing a hand up to massage his ear; the same one I'd yelled in earlier. "Jeez, now I know where you guys got the pervert genes from."

Subaru bristled. "I am not a pervert."

I wriggled my fingers and eyebrows at him suggestively. "I'm sure it's in there somewhere. You just haven't bloomed yet."

" _Excuse me?_ "

I really must have a death wish.

"Hey Subaru?" I asked the older boy. Subaru turned to look at me once he registered my somber tone. "Just what did I do before I fainted?"

It was then that Subaru started blushing and I looked at him wide eyed. First Laito and now him? What was the world getting to?

"..."

"...What?"

"...Big..."

"A little louder dude."

" ...ther..."

"You can do it!"

" You called me big brother."

Silence. Complete and utter silence. I stared at Subaru, who fidgeted under my disbelieving gaze. What? Seriously this guy...

...this guy may be more of a Tsundere than I thought.

"...Dude." I looked at him squarely. " _Seriously?_ "

(_)(_)(_)

Needless to say I gave Subaru a lot of hell for that. Therefore it was understandable that he'd been reduced to ignoring me or trying (and failing) to escape me and my teasing. However the looming prospect of dinner gave dearest Onii chan no leeway.

The rest were already seated around the table and they looked up as we strutted inside. Well, I strutted and he stalked in reluctantly. The bloodsuckers around the table were understandably surprised and for some reason, a cold atmosphere spread across the room. Looking up, I saw Kanato glaring at Subaru with clear jealousy and something...else. I couldn't make it out, don't blame me. But that wasn't all.

The Crow, whose mood hadn't gotten any better, snapped at the two of us to get to our seats; which were conveniently placed together. Sure we were late but better late than never!

I sighed but didn't argue with him (something told me he wouldn't put up with my impertinence right now) and sat down neatly on my spot. Subaru grimaced, as if it pained him to even be in my presence before quickly pulling the chair out and sitting down. I smirked at his discomfort, mostly amused and started on my food. A look to the side had me witness Subaru gulping down his food at inhuman speeds that had me internally wondering how at home he'd be at a food eating competition. But his speed meant he was going to finish his food faster and leave me behind as he made his escape.

But I guess Tsunderella didn't count on yours truly matching his speed.

Dimly I noted how the others had abandoned their food, instead choosing to watch or glare ( in Reiji and Kanato's case) at our impromptu food fest. Another look to the side and I saw I was in the lead and a smirked crawled up my face. I was going to win. Oh Yeah.

Did I mention my amazing ass was competitive?

Well it was, unhealthily so. With a victorious smile on my face, I stuffed my face with food until I felt a malicious aura beside me. It was the same as the one before; not Ritchter's no. That guy was nothing compared to what I felt now. My instincts had me pull back from the food, looking around the room frantically. The others didn't seem to notice, except for Shu, whose eyes were surprisingly open and scanning the room before landing on Yui, at which they narrowed dangerously. I ignored the sudden blood lust surrounding him, opting to instead investigate the mysterious dark power. That was when I first felt the twinge of pain in my chest.

I clutched my chest, my head lowered and distantly noted how Subaru had halted as well as the others. Only now did the others notice strange atmosphere tainting the room. I gasped as the pain increased, making me unconsciously grip Subaru's arm. Whether it was to stop him from getting an unfair lead in our competition or not, I didn't know. I didn't really care either; for the blinding pain was making it harder to think. And so was the malevolent presence invading further and further into the estate. I looked up, ignoring the bloodsuckers semi worried looks

"Some one-" I gasped loudly. Sheesh, this was annoying. " Something- inside-mansion-"

How hard was one warning gonna be?

Thankfully the idiots realized what I was trying to say and Reiji started barking orders at the others to do...well I wasn't exactly paying attention anymore, with my pain and all. Why was I in pain to even begin with? Just what kind of voodoo shit did the Crow inject in to me when I was unconscious?

Ha! Told you to be careful of the freaky butlers!

Dimly I noticed my grip on the PMS'ing Car loosening and I silently fought to keep my hand around him so that he wouldn't escape my clutches. But it was in a moment of weakness that the arm was yanked out of my grasp and I fell in to a pair of strong arms. Noticing the unnatural warmth coming from them, a wave of Deja Vu washed over me. Why did it seem so familiar?

'Oh who cares?' I thought, snuggling into it.

Yep, I could get used to this.

I opened my eyes lazily, the paining dulling my senses-wait when did I ever close them-and froze at the sight in front of me. I ignored Shu, who'd been carrying me out the room as I met those sherbet pink eyes that I knew so well. Except now, I could hardly recognize them. Pure unadulterated fear coursed through me.

Who was that?!

I tried to struggle out of Shu's arms despite seemingly having no strength. The last thing I remembered was Not-Yui's malicious smile and the agonising pain in my chest.

(_)(_)(_)

I felt like Reiji had rolled me up into a ball then run me over with a grader truck. Don't what that is? Trust me, it ain't good for my health. Or anyone's actually. Speaking of the Wannabe Butler, I opened my eyes to a familiar grey ceiling.

"Aww come on, _again_?" I groaned, bringing a hand to my face. A familiar hand smacked my hand away and Reiji's disapproving face came in to my field of vision.

"You truly are a pest."

I stuck out my tongue at him ( very maturely might I add ) and he rolled his eyes, moving away from me as I tried to sit up. "Jee, Feeling the love."

I swung my legs off the weird ass operating table. Why was I always here? Why not some where soft and warm and cuddly and comfortable and-

I was getting off track.

I looked around Reiji's hobo man cave, watching the sadistic bloodsucker tinker around with God knows- _oh my god is that a human hand?._ Effectively creeped out and silently wondering why I hadn't noticed Reiji's hobby of collecting limbs before, I failed to notice how Reiji was seemingly done with whatever he was doing. Then he turned around. And I shrieked.

"The fuck is that?!"

"Language." Reiji admonished me absentmindedly, tracing a single finger over the foot long- _I shit you not_ -needle. Then he turned towards me very, _very_ determined, and advanced.

"Yeah, no no no no no." I tried to placate the perfectionist vampire as he stalked towards me with that humongous injection. I wasn't afraid of getting shots but wasn't that one use to inject horses? "No thank you, I'll be just leaving now bye bye-"

Nope. Not doing this. Nooo way.

Reiji pounced and I ran.

Or at least tried to. I tripped over a body which didn't exactly help my opinion of the Crow. _Just how many people had this guy mutilated?_

I conveniently forgot that there someone else in the room besides Reiji and I. Lazy Ass's beautiful blue eyes opened to stare at the freaked out expression on my face. No way was I letting that thing inside me, let alone by Reiji of all people whose body was mutilating people and collecting their limbs. Who the fuck cared about gorgeous eyes when I have a sadistic mad scientist out to stick God knows what into me.

Why _why_ did I have to butt heads with him?

Shu seemed to understand what I was going to do, for all of a sudden two strong familiar arms clamped around me , locking me in to place and unable to escape. _Traitor_ , I thought, glaring at the blonde. His eyes weren't so beautiful anymore. Shu ignored my half betrayed half pleading look as he sat up, me locked in his arms despite all my struggling. Reiji huffed at my impertinence and I squirmed.

"I don't wanna die!" I wailed at the top of my lungs, tears falling down my cheeks comically. "Anyone, anyone but him; he'll kill me!"

Reiji looked at me as if I was an unpleasant surprise (poop) on the underside of his shoe. " Stop being so childish, brat." He scoffed in disgust.

I squirmed even more and my fat mouth just had to open itself. "You try being shot with an injection the size of your entire arm by a mad butler who experiments on people for fun."

"I do not!" Reiji protested , thoroughly scandalized. "I do it for pleasure, not an uncouth word like fun."

I looked at Shu pleadingly at Reiji's answer, putting on my best puppy dog eyes. My heart sank when Shu's poker face won against my final weapon. _Oh God, Oh God That had never happened before Oh God-_

"I'm gonna die!" I wailed.

Shu the little shit, had the nerve to smile.

"You need this." He told me, as if it would assuage my fears. "It'll be over soon."

Reiji yanked out my arm towards him, rubbing an alcoholic patch over it quickly.

"Deep breaths." He smirked, before plunging the thing into my arm.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Ten minutes later, I walked dazedly out of that demon's room, completely and utter traumatized. This- This was worse than the bastard priest! And Reiji had the nerve to roll his eyes at me as if I was being over dramatic just because I couldn't feel much pain. How dare he! I was not being over dramatic! That thing could've killed me.

A chuckle to my side brought me out of my thoughts.

"I 'll kill you in your sleep." I vowed darkly.

Shu raised an eyebrow at my blatant display of blood thirst, an amused smile playing on his lips as he answered. "The best way to go."

I glowered at him and he chuckled. Stop. That. " Go away."

Shu didn't answer and I turned away, sulking as I staggered towards my room. I didn't even want to know what Reiji had stuck into me. Better to sleep it off. The guy even the nerve to tell me he'd done it before, last time I was conscious!

Consent. What was the world getting to?

Light footsteps made me realize I was being followed. I stopped in my tracks, huffing as I turned around to look at Shu." Go Away."

Shu simply ignored my death glare and walked past me in to a room. To my dismay, it took me ten full seconds to realize that was my room. To which I burst into the room only to see Shu passed out on my bed. Needless to say I was not happy.

I'd like to say I'd had enough of his shit and drop kicked him out of my room but then that would a lie. But I did ask Lazy Ass just what hell he thought he was doing in my room.

"Sleeping." Shu scoffed, head still buried in one of the pillows. Was-was that a _snore?_

But Shu was gone , buried in the depths of his dreams, leaving me standing off to the side in disbelief. I stood there like that for a minute. Two minutes. Five. Ten. And then-

"Fuck it, I'm going to bed."

Laying down, I made extra sure to kick Lazy Ass's ass and pull off the blanket off him. He had my bed; no way I was giving him my blanket. He could freeze to death. I would think about revenge when I woke up to recover from my trauma; _why would you stick a knife inside a kid and call it a needle? Why? Why?_

And don't get me started the mess that was Subaru; where was eh anyway, his darling Onii chan senses should have been tingling when I was screaming like a banshee. Speaking of banshees, that was Kanato was going to be if I missed his tea party- I' m sure I'll wake up in time-

Yup, I'l deal with all this shit when I wake up.

I failed to notice Shu's fond smile as I drifted off to sleep.

And for the first time in a while, my dreams weren't plagued with nightmares of my time at the Church.

 _I could get used to this._

 **Author's Note**

Hey Guys!

It's been a while but we've finally gotten somewhere with the plot. Any reasons to why Ronnie keeps getting headaches where ever she's around the Sakamaki brothers? Do review your theories down below! I'll be waiting!

As for my dear reader **guadadominguez4** thank you so much for your review! Here's your Ronnie and Suba-chan fluff ;) Shout out to **bunnyxstar** and all the other reader who have been reviewing this story; thank you so much!

Ronnie appreciates it too~

Peace out

Your monthly Ronnie provider,

Flame Fenrir.


End file.
